Je déteste ses yeux
by Koi ING
Summary: Ils sont verts. C'est insupportable. HPDM
1. Chapter 1

**Je déteste ses yeux**

**Chapitre 1**

Un pas, deux pas, trois pas, dix ; enfin, j'y suis : je m'arrête, me dresse de toute ma grandeur et baisse les yeux sur la table des Gryffondors.

-Potter, je veux te parler.

La Grande Salle en entier retient son souffle. Du moins, j'en ai l'impression. Moi, je le retiens. Je n'ose plus respirer. Comment respirer alors que de tels yeux verts me fixent?

Un instant, ma détermination flanche et j'ai peine à croire que je me trouve vraiment debout devant Potter, Weasley et Granger qui me dévisagent silencieusement depuis derrière leur assiette avec un mélange d'étonnement et de mépris.

Sa stupéfaction passée, Weasley bondit sur ses jambes et lève les poings, menaçant. Il a l'air ridicule.

-Si c'est pour encore raconter que ma famille ...

Je n'ai pas envie de perdre de temps à l'humilier aujourd'hui. Je suis venu avec un but précis et je n'ai en aucun cas l'intention de m'attarder à cette table repoussante.

-J'en ai rien à faire, de ta famille. Disparais, Weasley. T'es moche.

Oh, il n'a pas aimé. Pris au dépourvu, il serre les dents et se tourne vers Potter. En fait, beaucoup d'élèves regardent Potter. Sinon, c'est moi qu'ils observent. Tout le monde est curieux, ça m'embête.

-Draco... Qu'est-ce que tu fais _ici_?

À mon grand déplaisir, Pansy Parkinson me rejoint et étudie les trois Gryffondors avec un dédain non dissimulé. Son regard s'attarde sur Granger. Elle va lui dire quelque chose de méchant et officiellement déclencher la guerre, j'en suis sûr. Merlin, tout est si compliqué.

Avant de poursuivre, dressons un petit portrait de l'aimable (notez le sarcasme) compagnie que nous formons.

D'abord, Potter. Je ne l'aime pas, je ne l'ai jamais aimé. Je le déteste vraiment, et avec passion. Je n'aime pas ses yeux. Ils sont verts. C'est insupportable. Et puis il me fait pitié, toujours déchiré entre un constant besoin d'attention et une peur bleue d'être jugé. Il est complètement pathétique. Rien que sa vue maintenant me dégoûte, petite victime de héro dévisagée par ses amis à cause de ma présence. Je te hais, Potter, je te hais.

Ensuite, le bouffon de service, Weasley. Il est moche, ennuyant, membre d'une famille grossière, et encore plus pathétique que Potter, parce qu'il partage le même complexe stupide, mais qu'il ne réussit à avoir de l'attention que lorsqu'il fait des bêtises. C'en est presque triste. Mais bon, tant pis pour lui, il n'avait qu'à ne pas être un Weasley pauvre et impersonnel parmi tous ces cheveux roux. En plus, il a mauvais caractère. J'ai bien hâte de le voir finir seul, abandonné et triste.

Vient Granger. C'est une sang-de-bourbe. Elle est brillante. Je la déteste. Pas parce qu'elle est une sang-de-bourbe ou qu'elle est brillante, mais parce qu'elle est une sang-de-bourbe _et_ qu'elle est brillante. C'est une combinaison qui ne devrait pas exister, surtout pas en la personne d'une Gryffondor.

Puis Pansy. C'est une amie, mais elle m'énerve. Elle parle trop. Je l'aime bien quand même, surtout quand elle est triste. Elle est plus tranquille dans ces moments-là. Reste que sa tendance à toujours chercher le trouble en insultant les autres m'embête. Surtout aujourd'hui, d'ailleurs.

Et puis, pour finir avec le meilleur, il y a moi, Draco Malfoy, décent, absolu, droit, envié, pur... et pris avec cette obsession idiote, enchaîné par des pensées qui – j'en suis certain – ne sont pas les miennes... des pensées concernant Potter qui m'effraient un peu plus chaque jour. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que je suis là. Pour comprendre.

Oh, j'oubliais, il y a aussi Vincent et Gregory, mais ils ne sont pas importants, ils sont trop bêtes. Ils sont toujours là quelque part, en toile de fond, mais je ne prends plus la peine de mentionner leur présence. Ils sont complètement inutiles.

-Beaux cheveux ce matin, commente Pansy en toisant Granger, hautaine. Tu t'es coiffée avec quoi? Tes orteils?

Argh, elle ne s'était effectivement approchée que pour envenimer la situation. Moi qui ne voulais que parler à Potter. Je n'avais aucune mauvaise intention, pour une fois.

Granger ne réagit pas à l'agression. C'est l'autre rouquin qui s'empourpre et crie à Pansy de se la fermer. Je vois au visage de la Serpentard qu'elle cherche une autre prétexte pour une remarque désobligeante. Et Potter n'a toujours rien dit, il se contente de me fixer des ses yeux _verts_. C'en est trop.

Déprimé, je leur tourne le dos et m'éloigne. Leur manque de contrôle a tout gâché. Ils pourraient s'haïr en silence, non? Je ne voulais que lui parler...

-Malfoy...

Potter m'a suivi. Je me retourne juste à temps pour le voir tendre une main vers mon épaule. Je me dégage furieusement. Non mais d'où sort-il ces familiarités? On n'est pas des amis!

Je l'examine froidement pendant un moment. Ses yeux sont vraiment, vraiment verts. Merlin, je le hais. D'un coup d'oeil je constate que Weasley et Pansy ont cessé de se chamailler et nous observent d'une drôle de façon.

Oh, s'ils pouvaient cesser d'exister.

Je porte à nouveau mon attention sur Potter.

-Quoi? lui lancé-je sèchement.

Il a l'air déconcerté.

-Tu as dit que tu voulais me parler...

Ouais, et bien je n'en ai plus envie, à cause de ton stupide ami roux et de Pansy! Va-t-en, maintenant, et laisse-moi tranquille! Tu me frustres! Espèce de balafré.

Je lui marmonne un « peu importe » et fais mine de m'en aller, mais encore une fois, sa main s'approche dangereusement de mon épaule pour me retenir et je dois bondir pour l'éviter.

Qu'est-ce qui lui prend!

-Quoi? répété-je, criant presque. Tu tiens vraiment à ce que je t'insulte comme j'avais prévu de le faire? Tu aimes qu'on te rappelle combien ta vie – ta tête – ta personne sont minables?

Ses yeux semblent me sonder. Ils sont tellement verts. Je n'ai plus du tout l'intention de lui parler de quoi que ce soit.

-J'ai cru que tu voulais me demander quelque chose, fait-il d'une petite voix qui me donne envie de le frapper.

Pourquoi est-ce qu'il me parle gentiment comme ça! Et qu'est-ce qu'il en sait? J'aurais très bien pu m'être pointé pour l'injurier! Il n'en sait rien, il raconte n'importe quoi, c'est injustifié! Je n'avais strictement rien à lui demander!

Depuis la table que nous venons de quitter, un bruit sec retentit. Weasley et Pansy sont debout, face-à-face, baguettes brandies. Potter se retourne pour voir de quoi il s'agit; sans attendre, je profite de la distraction pour m'éclipser.

Quelle humiliation! C'était une idée idiote de vouloir lui parler. Et en pleine heure de déjeuner en plus! Potter, je te hais.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2 **

Aborder Potter au milieu de la Grande Salle est l'idée la plus risible que j'ai eue de ma vie.

Je ne savais même pas ce que j'allais lui dire. Ça n'avait aucun sens. C'est indigne de moi-même et c'est indigne d'un Malfoy. Ç'aura eu de bon de m'humilier assez profondément pour me dégoûter de lui.

Une semaine et demi s'est écoulée depuis l'événement, et je n'y songe plus. J'ai repoussé ses détestables yeux verts au fin fond de mes pensées et je l'ignore quand on a cours ensemble. J'ai mieux à faire que de me préoccuper de sa présence. Je n'ai même plus envie de le mépriser.

Dégoût total, comme je disais. Je pèse mes mots.

Ce qui m'occupe plutôt l'esprit en ce samedi matin, c'est la soirée que j'ai passée hier à discuter avec Anthony Goldstein. Quelque chose va sûrement se concrétiser, et ça m'excite au plus haut point!

-Il ne me plaît pas, commente Pansy pour au moins la quinzième fois, faisant référence à Goldstein évidemment.

Elle est affalée dans un divan en cuir de la salle commune et feuillette nonchalamment un magazine qu'elle connaît probablement déjà par cœur. Je me demande pourquoi elle s'est fait l'idée de tout essayer pour me décourager du premier garçon avec lequel il pourrait peut-être enfin … se passer quelque chose.

-En fait, je ne l'ai jamais aimé, reprend-elle.

Ça m'irrite et je l'ignore, feignant d'être concentré sur le parchemin qu'on doit rendre à Snape en début de semaine. J'aurais dû me méfier, au lieu de tout déballer à Pansy. Je suis trop naïf pour mon propre bien.

Elle se redresse brusquement et pose une main sur mon genou pour m'obliger à la regarder.

-N'y va pas.

Je plisse les yeux, défiant.

-J'irai.

Goldstein m'a donné rendez-vous dans une salle de classe vide. Ce soir. Quand il fera noir.

Hehe.

Ce n'est certainement pas _Pansy_ qui m'empêchera de vaquer à mes occupations masculines.

-Je vais t'en empêcher! déclare-t-elle dramatiquement.

-Tu vas me laisser tranquille et t'occuper de ce qui te regarde, rétorqué-je d'un ton ennuyé.

Elle m'énerve, à la fin. Qu'est-ce que ça peut lui faire?

Étonnement, elle sourit.

-D'accord.

Je sens que ça a été trop facile. J'ai envie de l'insulter davantage.

Pendant quelques minutes, elle fait tourner les pages de sa revue, s'attardant sur les images et les gros titres. Je profite du silence pour m'installer confortablement dans mon siège et fermer les yeux en essayant de calmer l'agitation qui monte en moi. Ce soir pourrait-il être _le_ soir? _Mon_ soir?

Je ne connais pas beaucoup Anthony Goldstein, je n'aurais jamais deviné qu'il s'intéressait aux garçons sans ces rumeurs qui ont couru à son sujet (pas que j'écoute les rumeurs – je suis plutôt du genre à les lancer - ; c'est Pansy qui m'a tout répété.) J'ai décidé d'enquêter, et éventuellement de lui parler. Puisqu'on a botanique avec Serdaigle, ça a été très facile, et à force de propos sous-entendus et de questions détournées, j'ai gagné son intérêt et du coup confirmé le bien-fondé des rumeurs.

Bref, tout semble parfait dans cette histoire. Il me plaît, avec sa grande silhouette, ses yeux foncés, son regard espiègle, son torse délicat que je devine sous ses vêtements. Puis il s'intéresse à moi, et on se retrouve ce soir. Que demander de plus? Tout est _parfait. _Sinon le doute que tente de semer cet insecte de Pansy dans mon esprit. Je ne comprends pas sa méfiance.

-C'est un Serdaigle?

J'acquiesce. Elle le sait très bien, mais veut apparemment poursuivre la conversation. Je savais qu'elle ne se tairait pas longtemps.

-C'est pas très classe. Pourquoi tu ne te trouves pas un Serpentard?

Je soupire et jette machinalement un regard vers Blaise, assis plus loin dans la salle commune avec la moitié de l'équipe de Quidditch. J'observe un moment ses lèvres bouger, s'étirer en sourires, en rires, et ses yeux qui brillent alors qu'il parle. J'hausse les épaules.

-C'est bien, les Serdaigles, dis-je d'un ton las.

C'est vrai. Ils savent se tenir, ils savent réfléchir. Pas comme les Poufsouffles pleurnichards et les idiots de Gryffondors.

-Tu as mauvais goût.

N'importe quoi.

-Enfin. Ce pourrait être pire. Au moins tu ne cours pas après..

Elle jette la tête en arrière en un rire aigu.

-Au moins tu ne cours pas après Potter!

Cette dernière réplique me fait grincer des dents. Je regarde Pansy le plus froidement possible. C'est_ tout-à-fait _dégoûtant.

* * *

Voilà, c'est l'heure. J'ai pris une longue douche chaude, placé mes cheveux avec ma minutie habituelle et revêtu, sous ma robe de sorcier, mes plus beaux vêtements (les plus serrés, aussi.)

-Enlève ta robe, dit Pansy. Je veux voir ce que tu portes.

Je souris.

-Non. Ça risque de me décoiffer, dis-je, très sérieux.

Pansy ricane et tend malicieusement une main vers ma tête. Je bondis hors de sa portée.

-N'y pense même pas.

La salle commune autour de nous est silencieuse. Les élèves sont assis en petits groupes et discutent ou travaillent calmement. Personne ne fait attention à Pansy et moi. J'aime la discrétion qui règne chez les Serpentards, à l'interne.

-Bon, j'y vais.

Pansy fait une grimace.

Quelques instants plus tard, je suis dans les donjons et monte d'un pas rapide vers le Hall. Je ne peux réprimer un léger tremblement qui se propage dans mes bras. Comment Goldstein va-t-il m'aborder? Comment _moi_ devrais-je l'aborder?

Peu d'élèves errent encore dans le château à cette heure-ci. Je ne croise qu'un préfet qui me lance un regard sombre, mais renonce à me réprimander. Eh oui, je suis respecté _à ce point._

Les couloirs sont obscurs, j'ai presque du mal à m'orienter. Mes pas incertains me mènent au quatrième étage, où je dois retrouver Goldstein. Il m'a indiqué une salle au bout d'un couloir, discrète et isolée …

Mais quand j'en ouvre la porte, il n'y est pas.

Je _déteste_ les gens qui ne sont pas ponctuels. C'est la moindre des choses, d'être à l'heure!

Surtout pour quelque chose de si important!

Je m'assois contre le mur à l'extérieur de la salle et essaie de calmer mon anticipation. Il va bientôt arriver, et me surprendre peut-être, s'excuser bien sûr, et il saura sans aucun doute se faire pardonner...!

Une demi-heure plus tard, par contre, il n'est toujours pas là. La patience commence à me faire défaut. Plus j'attends, plus ma hâte se dissipe. Si Goldstein ne se pointe pas dans les prochaines minutes, je sens que je ne vais que l'envoyer promener et aller me coucher. Ah, quel idiot aussi, c'est un Serdaigle, j'aurais dû savoir qu'il se dégonflerait!

Je me lève pour faire les cent pas, de plus en plus amer. C'est alors qu'un léger bruissement me fait sursauter. Je fais volte-face. Une silhouette est dissimulée dans l'ombre du mur, à quelques mètres de moi. Je m'arrête, d'abord pétrifié. On m'espionne?

-Anthony? chuchoté-je.

Je vois l'ombre se figer au son de ma voix. Pendant un instant, ni l'un ni l'autre nous ne bougeons. Puis soudain je la vois ranger d'un mouvement vif dans sa robe ce qui semble être un morceau de parchemin, et elle s'enfuit.

-Hey!

Je me lance sans attendre à sa poursuite. Si c'est un jeu débile de Goldstein, je ne le trouve vraiment pas drôle. Et si c'est un quelconque deuxième ou troisième année qui m'épiait, il va en pâtir.

L'inconnu tourne dans la cage d'escalier et monte à l'étage au-dessus. Je le perds de vue un moment, mais le bruit de ses pas me signale qu'il a tourné a à droite. Je ne lâcherai pas prise. Merlin, il va le regretter.

Je déteste par contre devoir courir alors que je me suis si proprement arrangé. Tu me le paieras, qui que tu sois!

Après quarante secondes de course que je trouve de plus en plus ridicule, je commence à m'essouffler. Si c'est Anthony, il n'est VRAIMENT pas drôle. Je sors ma baguette et vise au loin.

-Impedimenta!

L'éclair rouge manque sa cible – c'était volontaire, bien sûr – mais l'effet est instantané : la silhouette sursaute et s'arrête, ne voulant évidemment pas, je présume, recevoir un sort d'un Malfoy.

Je m'approche lentement, d'un pas fier, pour découvrir qui m'espionnait. Je commence à douter qu'il s'agisse d'Anthony. Surtout quand je constate que l'individu porte des lunettes, et que je remarque ses cheveux foncés emmêlés, et que …

-Potter?!

Je n'arrive pas à le croire. Potter! POTTER?

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?

Je le toise avec fureur, la baguette tendue vers sa gorge. Pas que je veuille lui faire du mal, mais simplement pour me sentir en contrôle.

-Toi, qu'est-ce que tu fais dehors la nuit?

Non, finalement je VAIS lui faire du mal. Son regard suspicieux et son ton arrogant font gronder ma colère.

-Tu me suivais?

-Pas du tout, crache-t-il.

Je suis hors de moi. Ma soirée est gâchée. Non seulement je n'aurai pas vu Anthony, mais j'aurai dû subir _Potter_. Non mais! Et qu'est-ce que c'est que cette idée de m'observer caché dans l'ombre? Qu'est-ce qu'il me veut? Il m'effraie!

-Pourquoi tu m'espionnais? lui lancé-je agressivement.

-Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu voulais, la semaine dernière?

Comment ce FOUTU balafré OSE-T-IL reparler de ça MAINTENANT?

Je secoue la tête, plisse les yeux et dis de mon ton le plus méprisant :

-De quoi tu _parles_?

-Tu voulais me voir, Malfoy.

Il semble si calme. Il me regarde. Je le déteste.

-Je voulais que tu ailles te faire voir, nuance.

Potter continue de me regarder de ses détestables yeux verts, sans broncher. J'ai beau prétendre, il me trouble. Je ne supporte pas qu'il me regarde. Pourquoi m'épiait-il?

Avec effarement, je réalise que mon bras tenant ma baguette tendue a légèrement perdu de sa raideur et a glissé vers le bas. Ce n'est plus menaçant du tout. Je le relève, puis en un serrement de mâchoire décide de le baisser complètement. C'est ridicule.

Potter me fixe toujours.

C'est vraiment ridicule.

-Bonne nuit, Potter.

Je fais volte-face et m'éloigne d'un pas rageur.

Mais puisque _tout_ dans cette horrible soirée doit mal tourner, même l'effet de ma sortie théâtrale est détruit quand je manque de trébucher sur une forme diffuse au milieu du couloir.

Le chat de Rusard!

Il ne manquait plus que ça. La bête échappe une longue plainte aiguë et lève ses deux affreux yeux jaunes vers moi.

Je n'en peux plus.

-Bravo, Potter! Maintenant Rusard va débarquer et …

-Ferme-là, me coupe-t-il. Il va t'entendre.

Je retiens l'envie de me jeter sur lui pour le cogner. Tout ça est SA FAUTE. Et en plus il a le culot de me dire de me taire!

Le chat lance un nouveau miaulement strident sans détacher son regard bestial de moi, et j'entends des pas à l'autre bout du couloir. Mon regard croise celui de Potter, qui grimace nerveusement. Mes yeux lui lancent des couteaux. Il est silencieux, immobile, apparemment à l'affût d'autres bruits.

-Viens, me chuchote-t-il.

Silencieusement, on s'engouffre dans un couloir adjacent, puis on descend à l'étage inférieur, nous déplaçant délicatement.

Je le suis peut-être, mais c'est tout à fait à contre-cœur. Je ne tiens pas à me faire attraper par Rusard, c'est tout. Pour le lui faire savoir, je reniffle bruyament de déain. Potter ne semble pas s'en formaliser, l'imbécile.

Quand on se retrouve près de la Grande Salle, Potter s'arrête, et se tourne vers moi.

-On ferait mieux d'aller se coucher, me sourit-il.

Je suis trop furieux pour lui répondre. Je me contente de le fixer avec rage. Pour qui se prend-t-il?

-Bonne nuit, Malfoy.

Je le regarde s'éloigner, incapable de me calmer. À cause de lui, je n'aurai pas vu Goldstein! Je ne suis pas seulement déçu qu'il ait gâché ma soirée, je m'en sens même humilié!

Et comme s'il m'avait entendu, Potter se retourne alors pour me lancer par-dessus son épaule un regard complice tout à fait déplacé.

…

Je vais le tuer.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

Je rêve.

Ses bras se ferment autour de moi. Son odeur m'envahit et je laisse ma tête rouler dans son cou. Sa peau est brûlante, son étreinte serrée. Je goûte sa peau. Je me sens si faible et si fragile dans ses bras…

Je nous vois de haut.

Moi dans ses bras.

Lui autour de moi.

Il est bien plus robuste que moi… Je dévore ses épaules larges, savoure la sensation de son torse nu contre le mien. Je passe mes bras autour de sa taille et il m'enlace plus sauvagement…

Comme c'est étrange, me dis-je.

Moi dans ses bras.

Lui autour de moi.

Son étreinte se resserre encore. Je suis bien…

Il me sert encore et encore. Je suis bien…

Oh, Potter.

* * *

-Voilà ce qui s'est passé. Ça faisait un moment que cet idiot de Potter faisait mine d'avoir aperçu le Vif d'Or et qu'il me provoquait avec des feintes ridicules. Mais je ne suis pas dupe et je l'ignorais. Et puis c'est moi qui ai _vraiment _vu le Vif d'Or le premier, alors je me suis lancé à sa poursuite. Potter m'a suivi, et grâce à sa saleté d'Éclair de Feu, il l'a atteint avant moi. C'était injuste. Alors je l'ai poussé de son balai.

Tous les yeux de mon public d'élèves deuxième année s'agrandissent et ils me dévisagent avec incrédulité.

-Wa!

-Alors c'est vrai! Tu l'as vraiment poussé!

-Il paraît qu'ils ont dû le ranimer! Tu l'as presque tué!

J'affiche mon plus beau sourire affecté et hoche la tête.

-Oui. Je me devais de lui régler son compte.

-Ça alors…

Satisfait et fier de moi-même, je m'éloigne sans en ajouter d'avantage, savourant les regards ébahis qui m'accompagnent. Pansy trottine à mes côtés, affichant un petit air suffisant et m'avisant d'un geste un groupe de Gryffondors qui chuchotent en louchant dans notre direction. Je suis ravi.

Mais bon, en réalité, ce n'est pas tout à fait de cette manière que la fin du match s'est déroulée.

-Hey! fait Millicent Bullstrode en nous rejoignant.

Sans cérémonie, la fille costaude se lance dans des médisances à propos d'une fille de Poufsouffle que je ne connais pas. Pansy a tôt fait d'y prendre part aussi, et je les laisse me devancer de quelques pas, pensif.

Ni Pansy, ni Millicent, me dis-je, ne savent que je ne n'ai pas _vraiment_ poussé Potter de son balai.

Ce qui s'est précisément passé reste en fait plutôt vague dans ma tête. J'avais vu le Vif d'Or avant lui, ça j'en suis sûr, parce qu'au moment où il est apparu, c'est moi que Potter observait, et non le terrain. En fait, de tout le match, il a plus eu l'air de me suivre que de chercher sérieusement le Vif. Je crois que je ne l'avais jamais autant détesté que durant ces instants! Tout pour m'embêter. Et puis je ne lui ai certainement pas pardonné d'avoir gâché ma soirée avec Goldstein.

Enfin bref. J'ai aperçu le Vif, il a suivi mon regard. On s'est tous les deux lancés à sa chasse, et grâce à l'avantage que son foutu Éclair de Feu lui donne, il l'a atteint avant moi. Je l'ai vu, en continuant de filer vers lui, saisir la petite balle ailée et la brandir au-dessus de sa tête en souriant comme un imbécile.

Puis quand je l'ai rejoint, il a eu le culot de me lancer un « Désolé! » en prenant un air contrit. J'allais l'insulter quand un cognard a foncé sur nous. J'ai bien sûr tenté de l'éviter, en un réflexe, et ce faisant j'ai heurté Potter au passage.

Mon intention n'a _jamais_ été de le protéger en le poussant de la trajectoire du cognard. _Jamais_.

Mon geste a même eu l'effet contraire : pris de surprise, l'idiot a lâché le manche de son balai et a chuté jusqu'au sol. Je l'ai regardé tomber du haut du ciel, d'abord incrédule, puis horrifié (mais pas longtemps), puis enfin hilare. J'ai entendu la foule qui retenait sa respiration, j'ai vu ses coéquipiers filer pour essayer de le rattraper, je les ai vu faillir et j'ai vu Potter s'écraser.

Puis je suis allé me poser à l'extrémité du terrain et, tout à fait détaché, je me suis rendu aux vestiaires pour me changer. Les professeurs m'ont interpellé, bien sûr; je leur ai expliqué ce qui s'était passé et ils m'ont laissé aller. L'arbitre était témoin, de toute façon. C'est seulement lorsque le reste de l'équipe est venue me féliciter d'avoir vengé notre défaite que j'ai réalisé combien cet accident pouvait être interprété autrement, vu de loin. J'avais eu l'air de pousser Potter de son balai! Ça m'a plu et j'ai décidé d'encourager les rumeurs.

-Et tu sais ce qu'elle m'a dit? conclut Milicent d'une voix stridente. "Moi au moins j'ai un copain!" Mais tu sais avec qui elle sort? Colin Crivey!

Je reste silencieux et replace le col de ma robe avec désintérêt pendant que les filles se tordent de rire au milieu du couloir. Je jette un coup d'œil à l'heure. Notre prochain cours n'est seulement que dans une quinzaine de minutes, et ça fait presque deux jours que je cherche un moment tranquille pour passer à l'infirmerie voir Marcus… Lui aussi a été blessé pendant le match, un peu avant qu'on perde. J'ai terriblement hâte de lui raconter comment j'ai sauvé l'honneur de notre équipe!

-Je te rejoins plus tard, lancé-je à l'adresse de Pansy, qui rit toujours et ne m'entend pas.

Sans m'en formaliser, je fais demi-tour et descends les escaliers d'un pas rapide. À mi-chemin, je croise la jeune Weasley, qui me jette un regard dégoûté. Ça lui donne un air vulgaire qui l'enlaidit ; je lui souris avec classe et poursuis mon chemin.

Sans autres rencontres notables (sans vouloir dire que j'ai une quelconque considération pour Weasley), j'atteins l'infirmerie. Je n'aperçois la damnée infirmière nulle part. C'est aussi bien, je la déteste.

Je déteste ce lieu en lui-même, en fait. C'est qu'il respire la maladie, et ça me met mal à l'aise. La faiblesse, la maladie... J'espère que ça ne me touchera jamais.

Je repère immédiatement Marcus, qui repose étendu sur le dos dans un lit sur le mur de gauche. Je n'arrive pas déterminer s'il dort. Il a intérêt à être éveillé, je viens de descendre quatre paliers d'escaliers rien que pour lui!

D'un coup d'oeil circulaire, je constate qu'un seul autre des lits est occupé. Les rideaux dissimulent son occupant, mais je n'ai pas besoin de vérifier pour savoir de qui il s'agit. Foutu Potter. Étrangement, je n'avais pas pensé une seconde qu'il serait là lui aussi. Ça m'embête, et ça me frustre d'être embêté pour ça.

-Hey Draco! me lance Marcus.

Je sursaute. Il ne dort pas. Super.

-Tu es le premier qui vient me voir! dit-il tandis que je m'approche. J'ai entendu Pomfresh empêcher Daphnée d'entrer tout à l'heure.

Daphnée est sa petite amie. C'est une sang pur, je l'aime bien.

-Et sous prétexte que j'étais trop faible! Est-ce que j'ai l'air faible?

Même regard buté et un peu stupide que d'habitude : Marcus semble en pleine forme. De toute manière, je m'en fous, de sa forme. Je suis là pour me vanter.

-Alors, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? me demande-t-il. On a gagné? L'autre vieille sorcière n'a rien voulu me dire… Elle me déteste.

Il renifle avec mépris. Je pense plutôt que ça n'a rien de personnel et qu'elle déteste le Quidditch, mais c'est inutile de le préciser à Marcus, il se fâcherait.

Je suis tout de même agacé : je ne m'attendais pas à devoir moi-même lui apprendre notre défaite. Je m'imaginais plutôt arriver en vainqueur lui annoncer que j'avais restauré l'honneur de l'équipe…

-Non, baffouillé-je. On a perdu. Enfin, évidemment, sans toi…

Marcus me regarde avec consternation. J'oublie souvent que certaines personnes sont indifférentes à mon attitude lèche-botte.

-Sans moi! Tu n'as pas besoin de moi pour attraper le Vif d'Or! Ne me dis que c'est encore cette _saleté_ de Potter qui … Argh! Alors _Gryffondor_ a _encore_ gagné!

Il se met dans tous ses états, je n'aime pas ça. Vaut mieux immédiatement lui apprendre la bonne nouvelle.

-Justement, à propos de Potter …

Je me fais interrompre dans mon annonce triomphale par un Marcus hilare.

-Haha, oui, je l'ai vu! me coupe-t-il.

D'un geste, il me pointe l'unique autre lit occupé, à l'autre extrémité de la pièce, que j'avais identifié comme appartenant à Potter.

-Il est pas mal amoché! Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé? Et puis comment ça se fait qu'il soit blessé, si on a perdu? J'aurais pensé que c'était durant le match.

Souriant et savourant déjà ma gloire, j'ouvre la bouche pour lui faire témoignage de ce qui s'est passé (enfin, de ce que tout le monde croit), mais une pensée m'effleure soudain et les mots meurent sur mes lèvres.

Je fronce les sourcils.

-Est-ce qu'il est inconscient? demandé-je très sérieusement à Marcus.

-Quoi? Potter? J'en sais rien. Sûrement. Qu'est-ce que ça fiche?

Mon corps se tend d'un coup. Si Potter m'entend, je ne peux pas raconter que je l'ai poussé de son balai alors que ce n'est pas le cas!

-Draco?

Marcus a l'air perplexe.

-Euh…

Je ne sais pas quoi dire. Je jette un regard nerveux aux rideaux fermés du lit de Potter. Il pourrait très bien être éveillé et nous écouter. Je voulais que le capitaine de l'équipe soit fier de moi. Mais voilà que j'hésite à lui raconter mon exploit, parce que si Potter m'entend, il saura que je mens ou il croira que je l'ai poussé volontairement!

…

Eh, mais qu'est-ce que ça peut me faire, qu'il croit que je l'ai poussé volontairement?!

Je m'en fous!

.. Mensonge. Ça me tue.

Je ne suis pas capable de me raisonner.

-Draco?

J'hausse les épaules.

-Euh. Oui. Je sais pas trop. Je sais pas ce qui est arrivé à Potter.

J'ai parlé d'une voix faible et craintive qui ne me ressemble pas. Je réalise que j'ai très chaud.

-Je vais y aller, dis-je.

Marcus hausse les épaules.

-Dis à Daphnée de venir.

-Bien sûr.

Sans attendre, et sans dernier regard pour Marcus ou le lit de Potter, je quitte l'infirmerie d'un pas précipité.

* * *

Je suis incapable de comprendre ma réaction. Il m'a fallu aller m'isoler dans le dortoir des Serpentards pour me calmer, et je ressasse sans cesse mes émotions sans comprendre comment elles ont pu si brutalement changer.

Un puis d'abord, comment la simple personne de Potter a-t-elle pu prendre autant d'importance dans ma tête en si peu de temps? Je viens de réaliser combien il occupe mes pensées, sans que j'ose me le faire remarquer, depuis qu'il m'a suivi durant la nuit.

Ça n'aurait pas dû me déranger, qu'il puisse m'entendre ou pas… En fait ça ne me dérange pas. C'est seulement que ... que ...

Argh!

Je secoue la tête. Je n'ai même pas envie de faire appel à ma mauvaise foi habituelle.

Merlin, Potter, tu m'énerves!

Mais c'est n'importe quoi! J'ai commencé par faire l'erreur de vouloir lui parler, pour des raisons qui me restent obscures. Puis lui est venu m'espionner alors que j'allais rencontrer Anthony. A succédé un match où il m'a suivi sans arrêt, et qui s'est conclu par moi qui l'ai envoyé à l'infirmerie _sans même le vouloir!_

Je me demande d'ailleurs s'il est vraiment aussi blessé que Marcus l'a laissé entendre.

Et dire que ça m'empêche de m'auto-promouvoir devant mon capitaine!

Je dois être fatigué. Je dors vraiment très mal ces temps-ci.

C'est absurde…

* * *

Mais voilà. Ça a été plus fort que moi. Malgré toute ma bonne volonté et mon énorme respect de moi-même, je me trouve en ce moment devant Potter, à l'observer pendant qu'il dort.

Et ça fait au moins dix minutes que je suis ainsi, c'est pas peu dire.

Merlin, c'est affreux.

Quand j'ai réussi à faire fi de mon trouble absurde, je suis revenu à l'infirmerie pour pouvoir tirer la gloire qui m'est due en racontant tout à Marcus. Que Potter aille au diable.

Mais voilà qu'entre-temps Marcus avait décidé de piquer une sieste. J'ai failli crier quand je m'en suis rendu compte. Ah! Tout pour me contrarier. J'ai hésité à le réveiller, mais j'ai vite renoncé à l'idée. S'il a une tête de cochon au quotidien, j'ose pas imaginer de quoi il a l'air au réveil.

Puis malheur de malheur, mon regard s'est posé sur les rideaux tirés autour du lit de Potter. J'étais perdu.

Je me suis prétexté vouloir vérifier s'il était autant blessé que Marcus le prétendait et me suis approché. Je voulais aussi enfin avoir le cœur net et savoir s'il était inconscient ou pas.

Il l'était.

J'ai retenu mon souffle en tirant les rideaux. Il était sur le dos, étendu sous un drap blanc, immobile. Son visage ne portait aucune marque. Au moins je ne l'ai pas défiguré.

Je secoue la tête et essaie de reprendre mes esprits, mais je ne peux détacher mon regard de sa silhouette allongée.

Il a l'air serein. Ses cheveux ne semblent pas si emmêlés qu'à l'habitude et tombent sur son front, dissimulant presque entièrement sa cicatrice. Ses lèvres étonnement pâles sont légèrement entrouvertes, et je devine son souffle régulier qui les traverse. Je penche la tête vers lui, comme pour l'entendre respirer.

Son arrogance en moins, il ne me semble plus si hostile. À le voir si calme, j'ai la désagréable sensation de me trouver là où je ne devrais pas. Ça ne fait qu'amplifier mon trouble qui est apparu quand j'étais avec Marcus. Et je suis conscient que je ne fais que l'encourager.

J'observe presque honteusement ses traits réguliers et ne peux que sourire de combien il est masculin. Je remarque un début de barbe inévitablement apparente après deux jours endormi. Ça me surprend un peu : je n'avais jamais cessé de me le figurer imberbe. Potter doit se raser minutieusement en tout temps. Comme moi.

En fait, moi, j'ai horreur du poil. Enfin, du mien.

Sur Potter, ça me va.

Je réalise soudain avec horreur quel train prennent mes pensées. Je jette un regard alarmé autour de moi pour m'assurer que personne ne m'a vu au chevet de Potter, puis je retourne précipitamment au lit de Marcus. Je pose mon regard sur sa forme avachie.

Qu'il est laid!

Énervé, je sors de l'infirmerie en me maudissant d'y avoir mis les pieds.

* * *

Je suis quand même retourné le voir. Plus d'une fois. C'était plus fort que moi. Son image calme m'est restée prise en tête et je ne pouvais m'empêcher, quand je fermais les yeux, de le revoir si vulnérable. J'ai de la chance que Marcus soit là pour me servir de prétexte, et qu'il soit placé sous sortilèges qui l'abrutissent complètement. Pomfresh lui a trouvé des problèmes supplémentaires à guérir, apparemment.

Je scrute le visage de Potter. On dirait qu'il n'a pas bougé depuis la dernière fois. J'ai envie de le toucher.

De passer une main dans ses cheveux.

Mais se réveillerait-il alors?

Quand se réveillera-t-il seulement?

Dire que tout le monde croit que c'est de ma faute s'il est là.

Un peu malgré moi, j'ai essayé de me renseigner sur son état auprès de l'infirmière (j'admets ne plus la détester), ainsi qu'en écoutant les conversations des Gryffondors pendant les cours qu'ils partagent avec nous. Sans succès. J'ignore quand il se remettra.

Je ne me sens pas coupable. Je suis peut-être responsable de ses blessures, mais ce n'était pas prémédité. Et de toute manière il le méritait.

Toutefois, je me plais à l'observer ainsi, endormi, et à me délecter du sentiment d'interdit qui m'envahit chaque fois que mes yeux se posent sur son visage. Peut-être que je ne le déteste pas autant que je le croyais.

Potter fait soudain un mouvement dans son sommeil qui me fait sursauter et reculer de deux pas. Il grogne un moment en secouant la tête, agité, puis son corps s'affaisse à nouveau et sa respiration reprend un rythme régulier.

Le cœur battant, je le considère un moment avec crainte. Puis une fois certain qu'il est toujours profondément endormi, je m'approche à nouveau tranquillement de son lit et pose ma main sur son front chaud. Nonchalamment, je déplace ses mèches de cheveux pour découvrir sa cicatrice, dont je suis la forme du bout du doigt.

Non. Réflexion faite, je le déteste toujours, décidé-je en laissant ma main glisser le long de sa joue jusqu'à son menton.

Sa barbe pique. Un frisson me parcourt l'échine.

Je le déteste, mais je ne peux nier plus longtemps qu'il me plaît terriblement.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4**

J'ai pensé à Potter toute la journée.

J'ai désiré Potter toute la journée.

C'est indécent.

Je veux le voir. Je dois le voir.

Ces pulsions qui me tourmentent expliquent bien des choses quant à mes perplexes actions et réflexions des derniers jours. Merlin !

J'ai quitté la Grande Salle au milieu du repas et suis descendu à l'infirmerie en suivant un chemin qui commence à m'être très familier. Avant de partir, j'ai marmonné à Pansy que j'allais voir Marcus. Elle a rigolé, mais je n'y ai pas fait attention. Je crois qu'elle se doute de ma fascination pour Potter. Tant pis.

Qu'elle pense ce qu'elle veut. Moi je ne pense_ qu'à_ Potter.

J'ai croisé l'infirmière en arrivant à son étage. Elle m'a salué et a poursuivi son chemin vers la Grande Salle. Elle me fait confiance, maintenant. Sans passer de commentaires, elle m'a vu, moi Serpendard, aller et venir pendant trois jours au chevet de lui Gryffondor. Elle doit bien rire dans sa barbe, au fond. Mais dans l'état où je suis, ça me laisse de marbre.

Je ne sais pas ce que je vais faire. Je suis tellement… disons le franchement. Obsédé par lui. Et excité. C'est terrible.

Hum. Je pourrais en profiter pendant qu'il est inconscient pour -

Non. J'arrête le fil de mes idées. Je dois me raisonner. Je ne veux que le voir. Caresser sa joue à nouveau. J'en sais rien. Je verrai quand il sera devant moi.

Sans plus attendre, je pousse la porte de l'infirmerie et me précipite sans retenue vers le lit de Potter.

C'est alors que je réalise que, contrairement aux autres fois où je suis venu à l'infirmerie, il y a d'autres visiteurs. Granger et Weasley sont aux chevets de Potter et ils me regardent avec effarement.

Granger et Weasley.

Granger assise sur le rebord du lit et tenant dans sa main le bras de Potter toujours inconscient, et Weasley debout derrière elle, exactement à l'endroit où je me poste habituellement.

MAIS QU'EST-CE QU'ILS FONT LÀ?

Je n'ai même pas le temps de ressentir quoi que ce soit. Automatiquement, mon corps réagit et mon esprit se ferme. Je me dresse bien droit, dissipe mon énervement, calme mes traits et leur jette un coup d'œil méprisant.

Je lance même un petit rire provocateur. Quel contrôle! Je m'adore.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, Malfoy? fait Weasley, agressif comme toujours.

Sans lui répondre, je me dirige d'un pas posé vers le lit à baldaquin de Marcus, dont les rideaux sont tirés. J'entends Granger murmurer quelque chose, mais n'y porte pas intérêt. Je ne me laisse toujours rien ressentir, ni même penser à la déception de ne pouvoir voir Potter ou à l'humiliation de me retrouver face à ses amis. Ces deux _intrus_ n'y verront _rien. _Je suis le _maître_ des apparences.

Je tire d'un geste sec les rideaux du lit de Marcus, priant pour qu'il ne soit pas endormi – pour réaliser avec épouvante qu'il n'est plus là.

PLUS LÀ.

MERLIN.

Immobile, l'horreur de la situation me tombe sur les épaules et je dois réfréner un tremblement. Je ne bouge pas, sachant que de me retourner signifie affronter les regards de Granger et Weasley, qui doivent déjà soupçonner quelque chose, Gryffondors fâcheux qu'ils sont.

Et puis que diable! Ça me passe par-dessus la tête, ce qu'ils peuvent penser de moi! C'est incroyable que je me laisse abattre pour si peu! Je suis Draco Malfoy!

Fulminant, je fais volte-face et me dirige prestement vers la porte de l'infirmerie. Du coin de l'œil, je devine Granger et Weasley qui m'observent aller. Je les hais.

Mais alors que j'atteins la porte, il me monte un pesant besoin de me justifier. Oh, ce n'est _tellement_ pas honnête de la part de Marcus d'être sorti aujourd'hui sans me prévenir! De quoi ai-je l'air?

Je me retourne vers les Gryffondors.

-Je croyais que Flint serait là, dis-je d'un ton défiant.

Granger jette un regard sceptique à Weasley qui continue de me fixer, lui aussi perplexe, mais ils ne répondent rien.

-Marcus Flint, précisé-je.

-Et _alors_? fais le roux.

J'hausse les épaules.

-Il n'est plus là, expliqué-je.

La honte s'affaisse d'un coup sur mes épaules. Mais QU'EST-CE QUE je suis en train de FAIRE?

Mes yeux se posent sur la silhouette de Potter. Je le regarde deux ou trois secondes, puis vivement je tourne les talons et sors de l'infirmerie en courant presque.

* * *

-Alors, tu étais où?

J'hausse les épaules.

-Parti me promener.

Pansy sourit malicieusement et s'approche de moi. Elle est tellement sournoise. J'ai l'égo blessé, et je rumine ma mauvaise humeur.

-Où? insiste-t-elle.

-Un peu partout.

Elle sait où j'étais. Elle a deviné pourquoi j'allais à l'infirmerie, à la longue. Je la hais.

Allons, prenons un air détaché.

-Tu es passé par l'infirmerie?

Sa voix ne laisse aucun doute: elle sait. Je détourne le regard.

-Je ne sais plus.

L'art de la fuite. Je t'emmerde, Pansy.

Il y a un instant de silence tendu. Enfin, je le juge tendu. Pansy, elle, a l'air de bien s'amuser. Elle s'approche encore de moi, semble hésiter un moment, puis se lance en souriant de plus belle :

-Il était beau ce soir?

Mon regard furtif s'arrête tout d'un coup. Je ne bouge plus. On dirait que mon sang même s'est glacé dans mes veines. C'est la première fois qu'elle m'en parle ouvertement. Elle a bien choisi son soir!

Et quelle idée, de poser des questions pareilles. C'est évident qu'il était beau. J'aime mieux ne pas répondre.

-Draco, dis-moi, est-ce que tu es amoureux de lui?

Pansy s'est levée et se tient très près de moi, ses yeux malicieux ne lâchant pas les miens. Je la dévisage un moment.

-Non, pas du tout.

Elle n'a pas l'air de me croire. Je lui en veux, vraiment. D'un mouvement d'épaule, je m'éloigne d'elle. Ses yeux ne me lâchent pas, elle attend.

Je cède.

-Ne me parle surtout pas d'_amour, _grogné-je avec dépit. Mais... il est mignon dans son genre. même si c'est _Potter._

Voilà. J'ai avoué. Tu as eu ce que tu voulais. T'es qu'une vicieuse qui vient de balayer ce qui me restait d'amour-propre. Laisse-moi tranquille maintenant.

-Dis-le donc que tu le trouves follement sexy! s'exclame Pansy en sautillant pour me rejoindre.

Quelle manière de m'achever!

-Tu aimes ses yeux? me demande-t-elle.

-Non.

Quelle conversation affreuse. Elle va trop loin. C'est un procès ou quoi?

-C'est dommage, soupire-t-elle en retournant s'asseoir. C'est tellement important, les yeux.

Pour une fois, je suis d'accord.

-Mais je vais t'admettre que je ne les aime pas non plus. Ils sont… trop verts. C'est effrayant.

J'hoche la tête alors que tout mon être crie contre cette calomnie.

-Alors je comprends ta réticence à l'approcher. Tu imagines, si vous étiez ensemble et qu'il se fâchait? S'il te criait de partir en te regardant avec les yeux qu'il a...? Ce serait horrible. Moi, ça me tuerait.

Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'elle puisse s'imaginer un scénario pareil au milieu d'une conversation. Ou bien elle y avait déjà réfléchi avant. Dans les deux cas, elle me désespère.

-J'aime mieux les yeux comme les tiens, reprend la jeune fille. Ils sont froids et méchants, mais ils manquent d'autorité. On sent une faiblesse, c'est touchant.

Une faiblesse!?

-En tout cas, je vais me coucher. Fais de beaux rêves!

Quelques secondes s'écoulent et elle est disparue dans son dortoir, me laissant seul avec mon trouble. J'ai la pesante envie de courir la rejoindre et de lui tordre le cou.

Argh!

* * *

Je suis déprimé, et surtout obnubilé par les réflexions au sujet des yeux de Potter auxquelles j'ai forcément été amené suite à ma conversation avec Pansy. Dans cette détresse délicieuse, je prends la direction des douches, ne trouvant qu'une seule solution pour calmer mon esprit.

Vite, je me glisse sous le jet d'eau volontairement trop chaude et me savonne distraitement, essayant de calmer le chaos qui m'habite. Rien n'y fait.

Je suis surpris de ne pas m'être demandé plus tôt _pourquoi_ diable Potter me fait tant d'effet. Pourquoi j'ai tant envie de l'embrasser. Pourquoi ses cheveux mêlés ne sont pas une raison suffisante pour me dégoûter de lui.

Je suis fier de moi, d'une certaine manière. J'ai abordé mes sentiments de façon adulte en les acceptant d'emblée, et en restant au chevet de Potter, sans me questionner comme l'aurait fait un adolescent perdu. Je suis si mature, ah!

.. Sentiments?! Ce n'était pas le bon mot.

Parce que tout ça n'est que physique. _Que_ physique. Sa tronche, si elle n'était pas ce qu'elle est, si elle ne me procurait pas tant d'envie, je la lui ferais exploser de bon cœur. C'est _Potter. _Mais comment ai-je pu développer une telle obsession si ce n'est que physique? Il y a d'autres beaux garçons...

Aucun avec de tels yeux par contre.

Oh, ses yeux…

Et son regard…

Tranquillement, ma main droite glisse vers mon entrejambe et je prends appuie sur le mur devant moi. Je ferme les yeux. C'est cru, mais je ne tiens plus. J'évite habituellement de recourir à de telles pratiques, parce que ça m'a toujours inspiré un manque flagrant de classe. Par contre, ce soir, je ne sais plus quoi faire de moi-même. Ses yeux! Je ne les ai même plus vus depuis des jours, et pourtant ils me hantent!

Et son torse... Son bas-ventre. Son sexe.

Mon imagination fait défiler image après image alors que grimpe la sensation d'abandon. En un dernier mouvement, mon corps est secoué de courts spasmes, amoindris par l'eau chaude qui tombe sur mes épaules, et je me laisse glisser sur le sol, haletant, la main toujours serrée autour de moi-même.

Une vague de dégoût de monte dans la poitrine, et je ne fais rien pour la chasser.

_Potter._

_Harry Potter._

J'ouvre les yeux et nettoie d'un geste le sperme sur le bord de la douche.

C'est tellement ridicule.

_Potter._

Que suis-je en train de risquer? Mon honneur! Mon estime de moi-même est en train d'y passer!

Il est beau, mais sans plus.

Anthony Goldstein est autrement plus alléchant. Il a essayé de me reparler à quelques reprises, mais je l'ai royalement ignoré. J'ai été idiot de bouder et jouer l'effarouché, alors que tout ce que je veux, c'est coucher avec lui. Je ne l'ai même pas laissé expliquer pourquoi il n'est pas venu à notre rendez-vous. En fait je n'en avais rien à faire. Pour l'échec la soirée, je préférais blâmer Potter.

Potter…

Merlin, ses yeux verts! Quelle blague! Je les trouve beaux?

Ils me laissent totalement indifférent!

Mes hormones me jouent des tours. Et puis c'est cette idée d'interdit, d'ennemi hors de portée, qui me fascine… J'ai été vraiment ridicule.

Je passe à autre chose, c'est décidé.

Ma tension sexuelle apaisée, je suis à nouveau lucide. Avoir su que c'était le moyen d'échapper à mes idées de Potter!

Pourvu que ça dure…

* * *

-Draco!

Je ne lui parlerai pas.

-Draco?

Pas ce matin. Je ne suis pas d'humeur.

-Allez, Draco, écoute-moi!

Elle m'attrape par la manche et, à contre coeur, je lève le regard de mon assiette pour la fixer le plus froidement que mes yeux à peine ouverts me le permettent. Elle n'a pas l'air affectée. Je dois avoir l'air trop endormi.

-Draco, je crois que je sais!

Toutes mes félicitations, moi je ne sais pas. Tu peux aller te pendre, maintenant.

Je retiens un grognement et retourne à mon déjeuner. Je devine par contre son regard qui ne m'a pas lâché, patient. Elle attend que je lui demande ce qu'elle sait. Elle pourrait attendre dix ans. Rah!

-_Quoi?_

Voilà, j'ai fait son bonheur. Un sourire illumine (ou plutôt déforme, niah!) son visage.

-J'ai compris pourquoi tu vas le voir!

Ah, non! Non, non, non, je ne veux pas qu'elle me parle de lui ce matin. Surtout pas.

Un frisson me parcourt le dos.

Allons, feignons l'indifférence. Je ne suis pas intéressé par ce qu'elle dit. Allons, pas intéressé. Mangeons et oublions-là. Avec un peu de chance elle s'étouffera spontanément et mourra. Et elle ne me parlera pas de lui.

-Tu veux que je t'explique? me murmure Pansy en approchant sa tête à quelques centimètres de mon oreille.

Je me tourne lentement vers elle. Elle a un immense sourire sur les lèvres et ses yeux brillent malicieusement. C'est effrayant. Ça me donne envie de la frapper. Ravalant mes émotions, car la violence n'est pas vraiment propre à quelqu'un comme moi, je roule délibérément les yeux en m'assurant qu'elle s'en rende compte.

-Quoi, ça ne t'intéresse pas?

Non. Potter est un garçon séduisant, seulement c'est Potter alors c'est dégoûtant. Fin de l'histoire.

-Héhé, je sais que ça t'intéresse. Je vais tout te dire même si tu m'ignores. Alors voilà, commence-t-elle sur un ton de confidence, j'ai repensé à la petite conversation que nous avons eue au sujet de Pot...

Brusquement, je me lève, la coupant dans sa lancée et attirant les regards des personnes assises autour de nous.

-Ailleurs, marmonné-je.

Je viens de réaliser que les autres risquent d'entendre. J'ai une réputation! Mon honneur ne semble pas du tout intéresser Pansy. Je suis même certain qu'elle prendrait un vilain plaisir à me voir honteux. Perverse!

Elle me suit sans rien dire à l'extérieur de la Grande Salle. J'évite de me retourner. Je l'imagine gambadant caricaturalement derrière moi et j'ai encore envie de la frapper.

-Quoi, alors? lui craché-je en m'arrêtant dans le premier couloir vide que nous croisons.

-Ne prend pas ce ton, me dit-elle. Je suis certaine que tu vas être impressionné par mon esprit de déduction.

Elle va me sortir une débilité. C'est évident.

-Tu te souviens, hier, quand tu m'as laissé entendre que tu le trouvais beau...?

J'en ai un frisson. Je me revois en un flash sous la douche, et chasse vivement ce souvenir de mon esprit.

Sans attendre ma réponse, elle poursuit :

-Tu m'as aussi dit que tu n'aimais pas ses yeux. D'ailleurs, pourquoi?

-Pourquoi quoi? dis-je sèchement, repensant toujours malgré moi à la douche de la veille.

-Pourquoi tu ne les aimes pas?

Parce que j'ai dis n'importe quoi, j'adore ses yeux. Quelle idiote.

-Je ne les aime pas, c'est tout.

Pansy hausse les épaules.

-Si tu le dis. Enfin bref. Il était inconscient, quand tu allais le voir, non?

J'hoche la tête. J'ai une mauvaise impression. Elle se met à ricaner un peu hystériquement.

-Et les personnes inconscientes ont les yeux fermés...?

Ses rires s'intensifient. Ça me fait peur.

-Je crois, Draco, que consciemment ou pas, tu profitais de l'occasion pour aller l'admirer pendant qu'il avait les yeux fermés!

Elle est cinglée. Je fais mine de m'en aller.

-Mais attends! m'arrête-t-elle.

Jusqu'où ira son sadisme?

-As-tu remarqué que je parlais au passé?

-Quoi?

Les Malfoy mal réveillés et de mauvaise humeur disent souvent _quoi_ à leurs amies chiantes.

-Oui. Au passé. _Était_ inconscient.

Pansy échappe un petit rire.

-Il est sorti…

-Quoi?

-Viens.

Cette fois, je la suis sans râler. On rebrousse le chemin jusqu'à l'entrée de la Grande Salle, puis Pansy se poste au milieu de l'entrée et me pointe cérémonieusement la table des Gryffondors.

Potter!

Je ne l'avais même pas remarqué!

-Je savais que tu ne l'avais pas remarqué, fait écho Pansy d'une voix déplaisante.

Potter…

Weasley, assis à côté de Potter, pose le regard sur Pansy et moi et plisse les yeux. Il donne un petit coup de coude à Granger, qui tourne la tête vers nous et fronce les sourcils elle aussi.

Bien sûr qu'ils me détestent, me dis-je, maintenant que j'ai fait croire à tout le monde que j'étais responsable de la chute de leur meilleur ami!

Quoiqu'ils me détestaient déjà avant.

Potter aussi me déteste!

Je suis tellement malheureux.

-Allez, Draco. Viens, j'ai faim, dit Pansy en m'entraînant vers la table des Serpentards.

Je l'y suis et suis surpris d'apercevoir Marcus. Eh bien, lui non plus je ne l'avais pas remarqué. Tout le monde est de retour…

-Bien joué, Draco! me dit-il d'emblée, d'une voix très forte.

Je me rapproche sans conviction, n'ayant qu'une envie : retourner me coucher.

-Tu as sauvé l'honneur de l'équipe! Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit quand tu es venu me voir? C'est super! Comment t'as fait pour ne pas être puni?

-Je sais pas …

Je me sens complètement déprimé. Des exclamations s'élèvent de la table autour de moi et on me félicite à nouveau pour mon audace d'avoir poussé Potter.

Quelle audace, oui.

Et brusquement, je sens qu'on heurte mon dos. Je lève les yeux et vois Potter, qui me dévisage avec un air de dépit. Dans ses traits, toute trace de cette espèce de complicité espiègle qui m'accablait tant depuis quelques semaines a disparu.

-Désolé, me dit-il l'air pas du tout désolé.

Je le regarde tristement. Potter poursuit son chemin, Granger sur ses talons, et les rires et exclamations des élèves de Serpentard reprennent de plus belle.


	5. Chapter 5

Bon, j'ai réalisé que Marcus Flint quitte Poudlard quand Draco & Harry sont en troisième année. Seulement, 13 ans c'est un peu jeune pour être les sexy garçons qu'on veut imaginer dans cette histoire… Mais bon :D quelle importance hein, c'est du slash léger, donc ils peuvent bien avoir 16 ou 17 ans et que Marcus soit toujours là, la temporalité n'est qu'un détail xD. D'ailleurs il y a beaucoup d'occurences un peu boiteuses dans cette fic... Tant pis XD  
Merci à gracieuse **Tempête Sanguine**, aimable **elena**, coquine **rickiss**, sympa **Loryah **et gentille **Black Moon** pour les reviews :)

* * *

**Chapitre 5**

Le destin est quelque chose de plutôt fâcheux. C'est surprenant que même quelqu'un comme moi, qui exerce un contrôle presque absolu sur ce qui m'entoure, en vienne à me questionner sur la fatalité de la vie qui ne se déroule peut-être toujours que dans le but d'en arriver à des fins précises...

Depuis un mois, j'ai tout fait pour me le sortir de la tête. Et ça a plutôt bien fonctionné.

J'aurais pu lui courir après. Son orientation sexuelle n'est pas claire. Son attitude vis-à-vis ma personne était plutôt louche, avant qu'il ne soit blessé. J'imagine que je lui plaisais. (Ou bien qu'il était animé d'émotions réconciliatrices de Gryffondor à la con, mais j'aime mieux penser qu'il fantasmait sur moi.) Ça a changé parce qu'il croit que j'ai attenté à sa vie. Merlin...

Ceci dit, il n'était pas question que je _cours_ après _Potter_. Il me déteste : je n'allais tout de même pas faire des pieds et des mains pour le voir calmer ses ardeurs et l'avoir dans mon lit! Je ne cours jamais après qui que ce soit.

Flirter, oui.

Me rendre aimable, jamais.

Et puis le destin a fait son premier mouvement : en potion, Rogue nous a mis en équipe. C'est tellement dur de m'asseoir toutes les semaines près de lui et de ne pas le regarder! Je dois m'y obliger, car chaque fois que ses yeux verts croisent mon regard, je me sens à nouveau tomber dans ces sphères de désir insatiable…

J'en ai été réduit à me soulager régulièrement. J'y ai même pris goût, mais ça me déplaît de recourir à la masturbation pour éviter de trop songer à Potter. Enfin, c'est un moindre mal.

J'ai essayé de revoir Anthony. Mais voilà une deuxième manifestation du destin qui s'abat sur moi: il avait entre temps trouvé quelqu'un d'autre. Il n'a même pas voulu me dire qui. J'ai essayé de le deviner en épiant de loin, mais Anthony a tellement de fréquentations chez les Serdaigles qu'il m'a été impossible de savoir.

Encore une fois, pas question de lui courir après. S'il n'a pas immédiatement laissé tomber son nouveau copain pour moi, c'est qu'il n'en valait pas la peine.

En me levant ce matin, j'ai presque été malade. Il y a un match de Quidditch cet après-midi. Normalement, ça me rend heureux, mais je ne suis pas d'humeur aujourd'hui. J'ai d'abord pensé que c'était parce que j'affronte Potter, puis je me suis rappelé que j'avais fait une croix sur lui et qu'il ne me troublait plus. Et puis, horreur, l'annonce du professeur Rogue m'est revenue brutalement, et du même coup la troisième expression de ma fatalité amoureuse : on doit aujourd'hui partager le même vestiaire que les Gryffondors à cause de soi-disant _rénovations_ dans le second vestiaire, qui ont été retardées pour je ne sais quelle _mauvaise_ raison.

J'en ai eu un haut le cœur.

Mais puisque je suis malin et que je suis un Malfoy qui aime le contrôle et qui résistera le plus longtemps possible à ces supercheries de destinée à la Trelawney, j'ai pensé à me rendre aux vestiaires bien avant le match, dans l'intention de trouver les lieux vides. Mon balai sur une épaule et mon équipement sous l'autre bras, je suis donc en train de me diriger vers le terrain avec une moue obstinée, bien décidé à ne pas embrasser tous ces signes qui me poussent vers le diable aux yeux verts.

Quand j'arrive aux lieux normalement assignés aux Serpentards, la porte a effectivement été ensorcelée pour empêcher d'y entrer. Quel manque d'éthique, tout de même! On ne peut pas demander à des équipes rivales comme Gryffondor et Serpentard de partager pacifiquement le même vestiaire, et ceci vingt minutes avant de les envoyer s'entretuer sur le terrain!

Bien sûr, Dumbledore ne s'en soucie pas, lui et ses foutaises de Poudlard unifié. De toute manière, quand mon père en aura vent, les choses se réajusteront.

Maudissant toujours Dumbledore et étendant même mes ruminations accusatrices à McGonnagal et au concierge immonde, je pénètre distraitement dans les vestiaires silencieux, pour réaliser que quelqu'un s'y trouve déjà. Manifestation du destin numéro quatre?

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

Non! C'est ce cher Weasley, assis sur un banc, qui a l'air très surpris de me voir débarquer dans 'son' vestiaire.

-On partage aujourd'hui, lui dis-je.

Il n'a pas l'air content du tout, mais j'ai tôt fait de lui rappeler la situation et il se contente de grommeler en retournant à ses accessoires de seconde main qu'il attache maladroitement pour protéger ses avant-bras.

Je me demande ce qu'il fait là si tôt. Mais au fond, ça ne m'intéresse pas assez pour lui poser la question. En tout cas, si les rénovations le font autant suer que moi, je suis déjà moins fâché. Oh, c'est incroyable combien je méprise les Weasley.

Tiens, tandis que j'y suis, je vais même faire mon possible pour l'incommoder. T'aimes les hommes nus, Weasley?

De gestes nonchalants, je retire mes vêtements – tous mes vêtements. Pour me changer, j'aurais pu me limiter à ne retirer que ma robe de sorcier, mais pour le plaisir de le torturer, je me dénude complètement. Je sais que ça va le mettre mal-à-l'aise.

Et puis je suis beau. Pourquoi me cacher?

Effectivement, Weasley finit par tourner la tête pour me jeter un regard mauvais, mais en un sursaut il revire brusquement son visage cramoisi et braque son regard ailleurs.

Haha, je savais qu'il était prude.

-Tu sais qu'on est trop tôt, lui dis-je, toujours nu.

C'est du pur exhibitionnisme! Je suis tellement classe.

-Malfoy, rhabille-toi, s'il te plaît, dit-il sans me regarder.

Me sentant plus vil que jamais, je m'approche innocemment d'où il est assis pour me poster _tout juste_ devant lui.

-Tu veux qu'on _joue_ un peu, avant le match? Puisqu'on a le temps …

Weasley fixe un point invisible à ma droite, visiblement très inconfortable. Je reste debout devant lui, le considérant avec un sourire volontairement lascif.

Haha, sale con. Je parle bien de Quidditch, et de rien d'autre! Pas ma faute si tu as l'esprit tortueux. Tu souffres, j'en jouis, la nature n'est-elle pas ainsi faite? Et bien faite! Mais t'en fais pas, Weasley, tu ne m'intéresses pas, et puis je ne mélange jamais sexe et sport.

-Nah, laisse tomber ça, dis-je finalement en m'éloignant. Tu ne voles pas assez bien, ce serait ennuyant.

Ça, c'était une insulte gratuite. Je vois Weasley se cabrer, puis il me lance d'une voix blanche :

-T'es dégoûtant.

Je crois que je vais me calmer un peu, avant de tomber dans la bassesse. Je rigole en mon for intérieur, puis revêt mon uniforme de Quidditch.

J'espère que ç'aura été assez pour lui faire manquer tous ses arrêts durant le match!

* * *

Weasley rate tous ses arrêts, mais on perd quand même. C'est plus fort que moi : tout le long je regarde Potter et non le Vif. Je suis vraiment minable.

... Pas ma faute. C'est la foutue destinée. Et les hormones. Que puis-je y faire?

Après le match, j'essaie délibérément d'éviter Potter en attendant presque une demi-heure avant de me rendre aux vestiaires pour me changer et prendre une douche. L'idée de plutôt le faire au château ne me vient même pas: s'il ne s'agissait pas de quelqu'un d'aussi fort psychologiquement que moi, je parlerais d'acte manqué.

Car oui, destin veut que lorsque je me pointe enfin aux vestiaires partagés, les sales yeux verts de Potter y sont toujours, ainsi que le reste de sa maudite personne.

Il est seul, assis par terre les jambes croisées, au milieu d'une demi-douzaine de produits d'entretien pour balai dispersés autour de lui. Un sourire innocent, presque enfantin, éclaire son visage concentré. Le cœur battant, je l'observe pendant quelques secondes étendre un produit liquide sur le manche de son Éclair de Feu.

Monsieur prend donc soin de son _précieux_ instrument. Et il a décidé de faire ça _maintenant. _Et _i__ci._

Je suis damné.

-Salut, dis-je.

Il arrête sec son nettoyage et lève la tête. Ses pupilles me jugent un bref instant.

-Salut, répond-il, puis il se remet à s'occuper de son balai, imperturbable.

Moi, par contre, je suis perturbé. Je reste debout, figé dans l'entrée du vestiaire, sans savoir quoi faire. Notre bref contact visuel m'a tout renversé à l'intérieur. J'ai à nouveau envie de lui. Désespérément envie de lui. Tout d'un coup, comme ça. C'est débile. Ses yeux… Oh, l'effet qu'ils me font! Je déteste ses yeux.

-Il fait chaud, tenté-je.

-Oui.

Et c'est ainsi que naissent les plus grandes amitiés : dans l'extase provoquée par la profondeur des échanges verbaux. … On ne sera jamais ami.

Je reste encore muet un moment, immobile, sans trop savoir quoi faire ni même où porter mon regard. Ses cheveux sont aussi mêlés que d'habitude ; il porte ses lunettes, ainsi que sa robe de Quidditch, qu'il n'a pas dû enlever depuis le match. Il a recommencé à se raser depuis son séjour à l'infirmerie, et je n'aperçois plus une trace de ce viril poil foncé que j'avais tellement aimé caresser…

Je me sens vraiment ridicule. Je ne veux pas l'insulter : c'est trop facile, c'est puéril, ça ne m'amuse plus. Je veux le draguer. Mais quoi faire! Comment faire? J'essaie de dissimuler mon trouble et d'avoir l'air impassible, mais à vrai dire, je pourrais bien faire toutes les grimaces que je veux : il ne me regarde même pas.

Quel supplice! Je n'aurais pas dû intimider son ami! Évidemment ça me retombe dessus!

Puis une révélation me heurte soudainement, si percutante que je crois bien l'entendre frapper mon esprit. _Je_ ne devrais pas être troublé! _Il _devrait être troublé! Je suis l'Ennemi, le Serpentard, le Méchant! Il est un Gryffondor naïf. Je suis le prédateur, il est la proie. Je suis tout à fait en position de supériorité!

Aussitôt, mon aise me revient. C'est décidé. Ces quelques minutes d'intimité que nous partageons le marqueront, il ne peut en être autrement. Potter n'astiquera pas son balai en paix longtemps.

_Idée perverse._

Bientôt il astiquera le mien. Uhuh!

Phase 1 : _provocation_.

-Je vais prendre une douche.

Réaction de la victime : embêtement.

Potter me jette un regard sceptique et retourne à l'entretien de son foutu balai qui est – je tiens à le préciser une fois pour toutes - l'unique raison de son apparent talent au Quidditch.

Pourtant, il ne quitte pas. Il pourrait partir, non, si ça l'embêtait? Je te tiens, mon lion.

Je retiens un sourire amusé. Poursuivons

-Ça ne te gène pas?

Il hausse les épaules, sans me regarder.

Continue de résister. Tu vas voir.

Restant face à lui pour ne pas perdre une miette de ses émotions (indétectables pour le moment, mais qui viendront en force et grandeur, j'en suis sûr), je me débarrasse de ma robe de Quidditch.

Sous celle-ci, je porte toujours un ensemble sportif très professionnel et confortable, que je change tous les ans, par souci d'élégance. Cette tenue a l'avantage présent d'être très moulante. Tranquillement – peut-être _trop_ tranquillement -, je retire mon chandail, exposant mon torse délicat. Potter ne lève pas les yeux. Il va falloir que je l'aide à me remarquer, je crois bien.

Mine de rien, je m'approche imperceptiblement de lui. Puis je commence à défaire le cordon de mes shorts, avec quelque difficulté puisque je fixe Potter en même temps. Très absorbé à sa tâche, il frotte maintenant le manche de son balai avec un chiffon imprégné d'un liquide orangé…

Je toussote brièvement pour attirer son attention. Rien n'y fait. Je continue de m'approcher de lui très tranquillement, mais une demi-douzaine de pas nous séparent toujours. Très voluptueusement, je glisse ma main droite sous mon short détaché et caresse le bas de mon ventre. Son attention est toujours ailleurs. C'est profondément insultant. Je soupire.

Puis ses iris verts me sautent soudain au visage. Surpris, je retire précipitamment la main de mon short, par réflexe. Il me regarde!

Potter ne dit rien. Il m'examine quelques secondes, indéchiffrable, puis il attrape une serviette et s'applique à essuyer le manche de son Éclair de Feu.

… Instant de malaise.

Mais bon, je crois qu'il a compris mon jeu. Pourtant il reste. Il ne se sauve toujours pas. Il pourrait très bien! La sortie est toute dégagée, et n'appelle qu'à être franchie par un hétéro qui prend les jambes à son cou en découvrant le diable homosexuel qui tente de le séduire.

Ma foi, me voilà lyrique.

Assez rigolé! Il ne s'intéresse pas à mon corps, alors je vais attirer son attention autrement. Je prends donc l'air le plus profond que la divine finesse de mes traits me le permet, et je le fixe en pinçant les lèvres.

Comme si j'allais dire quelque chose mais que je n'osais pas.

Je ne sais pas encore ce que je vais lui dire par contre. On verra bien!

Quand Potter lève enfin la tête, il ne fait que me jeter un coup d'œil marqué d'un tel désintérêt que je renonce presque à mes machinations pour aller lui casser la gueule. Il ne voit pas tout le mal que je me donne pour lui? Aveugle à son miracle, il retourne à l'entretien de son foutu balai, mais réalise rapidement que je ne l'ai pas lâché des yeux.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Malfoy?

Parenthèse : j'aime quand il dit mon nom.

Faute d'idée pour lancer la conversation, j'hausse les épaules (avec grâce, bien sûr. Chaque geste est maîtrisé.)

Potter fronce les sourcils, sceptique. Vite, vite, trouvons quelque chose!

-Je ne te déteste pas, tu sais.

Vraiment, de toutes les débilités que j'aurais pu lui sortir, j'ai choisi la plus ridicule!

Le plissement perplexe du visage de Potter devient franchement vulgaire.

-Sans vouloir dire que je t'apprécie.

Je ne pense pas que j'avais réellement besoin de préciser.

-Sans rire, dit Potter.

Il ne rit pas, en effet.

-Malfoy, qu'est-ce que tu _veux_?

Bon. Je suis allé trop loin je crois, sa majesté Gryffondor est vexée. Ne t'en vas pas, je t'en supplie!

Pour toute réponse à sa question, je secoue la tête. Puis j'ajoute, d'une voix plus piteuse que je ne l'aurais voulue :

-Seulement prendre une douche.

Un océan de déception s'élève dans ma poitrine et je fais mine de me tourner pour terminer de me déshabiller, mais c'est alors que l'adversaire fait son premier mouvement.

-Moi aussi alors.

Ça par exemple, je ne m'y attendais pas. D'ailleurs, je réalise que la mâchoire m'est tombée d'étonnement, et je tourne précipitamment la tête pour dissimuler mon air surpris. Une douche! Tous les deux! Mon cœur manque un battement. Si c'est comme ça…

Phase 2 : _Séduction_

Mais avant, interlude coquin: épions Potter qui se dévêtit!

À la dérobée, je le regarde qui du bout des orteils pousse ses produits pour former un tas avant de se lever sur ses pieds. Puis il fait passer sa robe rouge par-dessus sa tête et je me mords la lèvre en découvrant qu'il ne porte que des sous-vêtements en-dessous. Et pour tous sous-vêtements, une paire de boxers trop grands pour lui! Pas de chandail, pas de tenue sportive comme la mienne. Je suis à présent complètement tourné vers lui, et ne peux calmer les battements de mon cœur. Je détaille son torse, finement musclé (plus que le mien!), ses côtes larges, sa taille mince, les quelques poils sous son nombril qui me font déjà trépigner d'impatience à l'idée qu'il enlève ce qui lui reste de tissu …

Et je suis totalement envieux! Comment a-t-il fait pour avoir un corps comme ça?

Ses épaules me semblent plus larges maintenant qu'elles sont dénudées, ses jambes plus fortes, sa silhouette encore plus masculine…

Qu'il est beau! Est-ce trop tôt pour crier victoire?

Du coup j'en ai oublié de terminer de moi-même me déshabiller. Maladroitement, je me penche pour faire glisser mes shorts le long de mes jambes. Mon cœur bat tellement vite. Je crois que j'en perds mes sens. Puis, toujours penché, je sens Potter qui passe près de moi. Je lève vivement le cou.

Il est nu!

Je manque de perde l'équilibre.

Je le vois de dos qui se dirige vers les douches, et contemple ses fesses rondes qui s'éloignent. Est-ce qu'il s'est rendu compte de l'excitation qu'il déclenchait chez moi?

Oh non! Toute cette tension risque de concrétiser physiquement! C'est pas bon, ça! Je n'y avais pas pensé! J'aurai l'air incapable de me contrôler. C'est si peu Malfoy!

Mais je sens bien que je ne suis _pas du tout _en mesure de me contrôler...

Potter…

Dans le compartiment des douches, j'entends l'eau qui se met à couler. Il n'y a que des douches communes, dans nos vestiaires; une section pour les garçons et une pour les filles, qui se rejoignent au lobby commun où j'ai torturé Weasley. Bien sûr, la section des filles est ensorcelée et nous est impénétrable.

Je retire mes propres sous-vêtements et rejoins Potter sous les douches, le cœur toujours aussi effréné. Il a retiré ses lunettes et, dos au mur, il se frotte les cheveux, les yeux fermés, m'offrant la vue de son intimité.

La chaleur dans ma poitrine migre brusquement vers le sud, précisément entre mes deux jambes.

Merlin! Contrôle-toi, Draco. Je suis mieux de ne pas le regarder avec trop d'instance, ou je crois que je vais céder à la tentation. Mais c'est pas ma faute qu'il ait une physionomie si tentante… et que j'aimerais tant … Draco! Resaisis-toi!

Comme transis, je titube jusqu'à un mur, dont la magie détecte ma présence et laisse déferler sur moi un torrent d'eau chaude.

Que se passe-t-il réellement, entre Potter et moi? Je ne suis pas en train de me mener en bateau, quand même? Je le regarde à nouveau; il se savonne le torse.

Merlin. C'en est trop.

Je n'y tiens plus. On oublie la séduction. Je suis trop prêt du but. On est seuls et nus. Il est pratiquement entrain de m'offrir son corps. Et puis c'est trop tard, je suis complètement allumé, et ce n'est plus tout à fait avec ma tête que je réfléchis. Je vais l'aborder directement.

-Potter, dis-je fortement pour couvrir le bruit du jet d'eau en m'approchant de lui.

Il me fait face. Il ne doit rien y voir, avec l'eau et sans ses lunettes! Du coup, je m'approche d'avantage. Nous ne sommes plus qu'à une cinquantaine de centimètres l'un de l'autre.

Dans ses yeux, je lis pour la première fois quelque chose qui ressemble à de l'appréhension.

On se regarde dans les yeux pendant une dizaine de secondes, des gouttes d'eau chaude glissant sur nos têtes. Mes yeux louchent vers son entre-jambe, mais je parviens à me retenir. Il est tellement sexy, avec les cheveux mouillés et rabattus sur son front…

-Quoi… tu veux mon savon? demande-t-il soudain d'une voix un peu tremblante.

Quel idiot.

Du revers du poignet, je repousse la main qu'il me tend.

-Non, dis-je, tendant mon autre bras vers sa hanche.

Finalement, tu sais, ce que j'ai dit à ton copain roux, bah … Je peux mélanger sexe et sport pour toi. Oh que oui.

Je regarde ma main qui remonte de quelques centimètres pour se poser sur sa taille, et je lève les yeux vers son visage. Ses yeux… Il a l'air complètement déboussolé.

Puis tout d'un coup il m'attrape par les avant-bras et me fait faire un demi-tour sur moi-même pour vivement me pousser contre le mur. Il me tient solidement par les poignets, coincé contre le mur, son visage à quelques centimètres du mien. Son souffle est profond, ses lèvres plissées en une ligne tremblante. Ses yeux me sondent, mais l'eau qui tombe m'empêche de lire en lui.

Et enfin il se penche et pose brusquement ses lèvres sur les miennes, qu'il écarte en un instant de sa langue. Il a saisi ma bouche avec ardeur et, loin du doux baiser que j'imaginais, une passion sourde anime notre ébat, si bien que je ne sais plus où est sa bouche, où est la mienne, et quelle langue appartient à qui. Mon cœur tambourine violemment dans ma poitrine; l'eau de la douche s'abat sur notre étreinte.

Puis aussi promptement qu'il l'avait initié, il interrompt notre baiser en retirant sa tête, et ses iris verts se braquent sur moi.

-Draco…

Je sens son souffle sur mon visage. Je frémis et tente en un mouvement de capturer ses lèvres à nouveau. Il évite mon baiser et je me retrouve à respirer ses cheveux mouillés. La chaleur de son corps m'envahit alors qu'il colle sa tête contre la mienne. Nos torses se frôlent; je n'ai qu'une envie : l'attirer complètement contre moi.

-Je ne peux pas.

Quoi?

-Je ne peux pas. Désolé.

Il éloigne sa tête, mais ne lâche pas mes poignets. L'eau continue de tomber sur son visage. Il a l'air complètement confus.

-Je ne peux pas, répète-t-il.

Je ne comprends pas. Et je ne veux pas le savoir! Je ne veux que l'embrasser, le toucher, le sentir…

-Je ne peux pas! crie-t-il cette fois.

Ça y est, je me sens concerné. Qu'est-ce qui se passe, lion?

-C'est impossible! crie-t-il en me lâchant brusquement et en faisant un pas derrière lui.

Je ne comprends.

-Désolé, dit-il. C'est pas pour moi. Pas maintenant.

Puis il s'éloigne. Je reste un moment abasourdi, puis je le suis sans hésiter. Mais que DIABLE lui arrive-t-il?

-Potter!

Il est penché sur ses produits qu'il ramasse maladroitement. Il a enfilé sa robe sans même prendre le temps de s'essuyer. Plus rien chez lui ne témoigne de passion. Moi, mon corps est toujours aussi excité.

-Désolé, dit-il. Ne me parle plus.

Il tremble...

Puis il ramasse son sac et son balai et quitte les vestiaires. Je le poursuis dehors. Je suis tout nu – et tout mouillé - et en érection - mais je m'en fiche totalement.

-Potter! lui hurlé-je, l'attrapant par les épaules et en essayant de la ramener vers moi.

Il me repousse brutalement.

-Laisse-moi! Je peux pas, c'est tout! J'étais curieux. C'est tout … Maintenant laisse-moi.

Mon excitation se transforme d'un coup en frustration. C'est quoi son _foutu_ problème? Il m'a.. utilisé!

Ouah!

C'est dégoûtant!

Je ne peux pas le croire...

-Potter!

Sa silhouette est déjà loin.

-Potter!

Je fais volte-face et retourne précipitamment aux vestiaires. J'attrape sauvagement mon entrejambe. L'image de ses yeux verts me traverse l'esprit. Je vais jouir.

JE. LE. DÉTESTE.


	6. Chapter 6

**Je déteste ses yeux**

**Chapitre 6**

Je suis une âme en peine.

Je soupire. Je suis une âme en peine, vous dis-je!

-Draco! Devine quoi!

Je suis une âme en peine, et Pansy s'en fout.

-Je suis encore plus énervée que d'habitude!

Je veux instantanément mourir.

-Viens! On va aller embêter les Gryffondors! Allez, viens!

Je la suis sans conviction, parce que de toute manière je n'ai rien de mieux à faire, âme en peine que je suis.

Ma vie sentimentale n'est qu'échecs. Je suis beau comme un dieu, mes cheveux sont doux, mon regard invitant, mon torse irrésistible, et aucun garçon ne veut de moi! Je ne demande pas grand-chose, pourtant! Seulement quelques sueurs et soupirs, seulement une nuit!

Pansy me guide à travers le hall jusqu'à la Grande Salle, à l'entrée de laquelle elle s'arrête, à l'affût d'une proie. Longdubat, Longdubat! crie ma nature profonde, que je ne peux faire taire malgré ma morosité. Pansy s'avance plutôt vers les jumelles Patil, auxquelles elle sourit faussement, se mêlant à leur conversation sans y être invitée. Pansy veut toujours embêter les filles. Pourquoi? C'est tellement ennuyant! J'aime embêter les garçons, moi. J'aime voir leur colère monter, leurs traits se crisper, les sentir s'échauffer.

Mais peu importe. Une seule chose me préoccupe présentement.

Pourquoi Potter est-il parti comme ça hier? Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu se passer, dans sa petite tête de balafré? Je l'avais! On s'embrassait! _Il_ m'embrassait!

Je sens encore sa langue contre la mienne. C'était tellement violent… On ne peut pas embrasser quelqu'un si violemment sans en avoir eu profondément envie! Pourquoi a-t-il dit qu'il ne pouvait pas, alors? Il a parlé de curiosité! Quel mauvais alibi!

Il me désire autant que je le désire, ça paraît. J'en suis sûr.

Mais pourquoi m'avoir repoussé? Et surtout, de quel droit? Quand on s'engage comme ça, on ne se retire pas juste avant de passer à l'acte! Potter est-il à ce point infantile de ne pas avoir accepté que son corps réclame un homme?

L'idée qu'il ait besoin de quelqu'un pour le guider me traverse un moment l'esprit, et je me vois l'approchant, l'aidant à comprendre son homosexualité… Puis je chasse cette idée sordide de mon esprit. Je m'en fous, qu'il s'assume ou pas! Je ne veux que répondre à mon brûlant désir et lui voler une nuit! Puis je me surprends pour la première fois à songer à l'après. Une nuit, serait-ce assez?

Pansy a terminé d'embêter les jumelles. Elle me guide jusqu'à la table de Serpentard. Blaise me salue. Je ne lui réponds même pas, songeur. Je n'ose plus lever le regard de mon assiette, de crainte d'apercevoir Potter.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a? demande Blaise à Pansy, me désignant sûrement.

-Il est amoureux, répond-elle d'un ton indifférent.

-Tu rigoles? rétorque Blaise, nullement convaincu.

-Je suis malade, intervins-je sans les regarder.

Du coin de l'œil, je vois Blaise secouer la tête et retourner à sa lecture du journal. Je soupire. La moindre des choses serait de ne pas parler de moi comme si je n'étais pas là.

-Malade? me susurre Pansy à l'oreille. Une _gryffondorite_, peut-être?

Quelle plaie. Je l'ignore. Je veux seulement continuer de penser à Potter en paix. Je suis une âme en peine, rappelez-vous.

Même ici, parmi mes amis, au centre de la Grande Salle, je rêve de son corps… Je ne peux penser à autre chose qu'à sa silhouette nue qu'il m'a presque offerte sous les douches…

Peut-être est-il un de ces idiots romantiques, alors. Peut-être qu'il veut qu'on joue le jeu de la séduction plus longtemps. Qu'on commence par se tenir la main, tiens, comme dans un roman débile, qu'on s'embrasse en cachette, qu'on s'aime avant de se prendre…

Jouerais-je le jeu, alors, si c'était mon seul moyen de l'avoir?

Mes pensées prennent une tournure dégoûtante! Mais je n'en peux plus! Je ne réussirai jamais à me le sortir de la tête. Chaque fois que j'ai essayé, de toute manière, il est revenu réclamer sa place contre mon gré, en m'épiant ou en me parlant!

Voilà, c'est ça! Il va revenir de lui-même. C'est évident. Je n'ai qu'à attendre.

Soudain écoeuré, je me lève vivement et quitte la table. Sans savoir pourquoi, je me dirige vers le parc. Je n'ai pas mangé… Tant pis. Tout ce que préparent les elfes de maison est pâteux et sans goût depuis quelques temps. Sûrement Dobby qui m'en veut encore.

Il pleut, tiens. Le bleu du ciel est invisible, dissimulé par de grands nuages sombres. Je commence même à entendre des coups de tonnerre. Ou peut-être que je les imagine. Ça irait si bien avec mon humeur.

Je te déteste, Potter!

De grosses gouttes me tombent sur les épaules. Ça me rappelle les douches d'hier et je frissonne. Puis un coup de vent colle mes vêtements mouillés à ma poitrine et je tremble à nouveau, de froid cette fois. Je devrais retourner prendre ma cape, mais je n'ai plus qu'une envie : être seul au cœur de la tempête, la sentir se déchaîner sur moi, m'imaginer me déchaîner sur _lui_.

Je marche dans le parc, grelottant des coups de vents qui me briment les yeux, aveuglé par la pluie qui tombe de plus en plus intensément. De toute façon, je suis déjà aveugle. Sans ses yeux verts, je ne peux plus rien voir. Un sanglot tragique me coupe le souffle. La fatalité me hante.

Et regardez-moi maintenant, profondément pathétique, à m'imaginer être dépendant de lui, à m'imaginer avoir besoin de lui, un vulgaire garçon aux yeux verts... Je n'ai pas vraiment besoin de lui... J'ai décidé que j'avais besoin de lui parce qu'il fallait quelque chose pour combler un trou dans ma vie, et j'ai choisi quelque chose d'inatteignable parce que j'ai un côté fleur bleue sinistre, et c'est tellement, tellement absurde...

Mais je veux avoir besoin de lui!

Je tombe à genoux. Il fait vraiment très froid, et tout est vraiment très mouillé. Je suis couché dans l'herbe et elle est verte, comme ses yeux.

Je ne bougerai pas d'ici... Je ne bougerai pas d'ici tant qu'il ne viendra pas... Tant qu'on ne me retrouvera pas... Je vais rester ici, allongé sous la pluie, frigorifié, jusqu'à ce que Potter vienne me chercher...

Car il va revenir de lui-même, n'est-ce pas?

Potter et ses yeux verts ...

* * *

-Hey..

Hein? Quoi? Oh, j'ai froid.

-Malfoy...?

Il pleut. Le parc... Où suis-je? Le tonnerre... Potter...?

-Malfoy, est-ce que ça va...?

J'ai mal partout. Combien de temps suis-je resté comme ça sous la pluie? Il fait si froid. Je veux m'asseoir mais mon corps ne répond pas immédiatement. Je ne vois rien, on dirait qu'un voile noir me couvre les yeux... Qui est là? J'entends sa voix, c'est un garçon, mais elle semble venir de si loin...

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais dehors si tard, et par un temps pareil?

Je sens des mains me prendre sous les bras et me remettre sur pieds. Pris d'un vertige, j'ai l'impression que je vais m'effondrer et m'accroche à son épaule. Apparemment, il ne s'y attendait pas, car il perd l'équilibre et je me retrouve allongé sur lui dans l'herbe mouillée du parc.

Son corps est chaud... Confortable. Je suis tout étourdi... Je ne veux pas bouger de là, je veux rester dans cette position réconfortante, je veux qu'il arrête d'essayer de se relever, c'est absurde de se relever quand on est si bien...

J'essaie de passer mes bras autour de son torse, mais il parvient à se remettre debout et je glisse sur le sol froid, mes mains empoignant l'herbe, désemparé par l'absence de chaleur. Heureusement, elle me revient vite : encore une fois, il me soulève et m'aide à me rétablir.

-Potter...?

Il n'a pas dû m'entendre, je ne sais même pas si j'ai réussi à articuler son nom. Me soutenant presque totalement, il m'entraîne dans une marche pénible, probablement en direction du château, mais qui me semble nous mener nulle part. Mon esprit est brumeux, mes pensées sont chaotiques... Je n'arrive pas à juger de la distance que nous avons parcourue, de l'endroit où on se trouve. Je ne comprends pas... Je ne pourrais même pas dire si j'ai les yeux ouverts ou fermés.

Rapidement (ou peut-être pas, en fait, je n'ai aucune notion du temps qui passe,) je le sens se fatiguer, je perçois son souffle qui s'accélère... Je ne l'aide pas vraiment, mou comme je le suis présentement, faisant à peine bouger mes jambes pour progresser... Je m'abandonne de tout mon poids contre lui, je n'ai pas la force de faire plus, ou je ne veux pas l'avoir, parce que sa présence me fait tellement de bien. Mon coeur bat fort et je m'agrippe de plus bel à son bras... Tous ces efforts qu'il fait pour moi, pour me ramener en lieu sûr... Moi qui suis un Serpentard froid et méchant... Il est si gentil, si courageux... C'est mon sauveur... Et son corps est brûlant, ou bien c'est moi qui ai trop froid; probablement les deux, car je m'embrase à chaque nouveau contact avec sa peau. Il est si doux et si fort à la fois...

Soudain, il s'arrête et, m'adossant contre son torse, il se laisse glisser tranquillement sur le sol. Je le sens ensuite qui essaie de me donner une posture assise. Rien à faire, je retombe inévitablement contre lui. Je suis tellement faible... Je ne pourrais dire si c'est volontaire ou pas. Ma tête cogne, il fait froid... Et j'ai Potter contre moi. Je sais que c'est lui.

-Je ne peux vraiment pas te laisser tout seul... , marmonne-t-il pour lui-même.

Je dois avoir l'air comateux, je ne sais pas s'il est au courant que je l'entends. Car c'est véritablement la seule chose que j'arrive à faire, écouter.

Pendant un moment qui me semble durer une éternité, nous restons là, silencieux, ensemble, collés l'un contre l'autre, Potter assis en train de reprendre ses forces, moi échoué contre son torse, tremblant de froid ou de plaisir, je ne saurais le dire, savourant chacune des respirations élevant et reposant calmement son torse... Je n'y vois toujours rien, mais je suis si bien que j'en soupirerais d'aise. Le savoir si près, le sentir si près, le toucher...

Il caresse mes cheveux. Est-ce que je rêve? Je ferme les yeux plus fort et le sers entre mes bras.

Si je rêve, ne me réveillez pas ...


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7**

-Hey...

Tiens, on dirait que quelqu'un veut attirer mon attention. C'est malheureux, mais je suis occupé à rêver en cette fin de matinée, alors je vais prétendre ne pas t'avoir entendu. Désolé, nuisance.

-Euh... Malfoy?

Bon, on insiste? On court vraiment le risque de me déranger?

Je me retourne vers la nuisance pour découvrir qu'il s'agit Michael Cormier. Un ami à Anthony tiens. Son petit copain, si ça se trouve. Peu importe, de toute façon.

Il a une drôle d'expression et je me demande de quel sordide sujet il veut m'entretenir. Probablement le Quidditch : on en avait discuté une fois, je crois. Mais je ne veux plus lui adresser la parole depuis que je l'ai vu avec la fille Weasley. C'est dégoûtant.

-Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a? dis-je après un soupir bruyant pour lui signifier mon désintérêt.

Désolé, j'étais en train de penser à des trucs importants quand tu m'as dérangé, vois-tu.

-Euh... Ça va...?

Mais pourquoi Merlin cela l'intéresserait-il, que ça aille ou pas? En fait, ça allait très bien, je me promenais seul dans le parc et je pensais à une merveilleuse rencontre que j'ai faite hier soir, mais maintenant ça ne va plus, tu m'embêtes.

-Oui.

Aussi bien le satisfaire d'une réponse simple et couper court à notre fabuleuse première conversation cette année, et – je l'espère – dernière de ma vie. Il est sorti avec Weasley, quoi. Je fais mine de m'en aller, mais le voilà qui se relance.

-D'accord, je vois que je te dérange, mais je voulais juste m'assurer que tu ailles mieux.

Mieux? De quoi parle-t-il, mieux?

-La dernière fois tu m'as fait un peu peur, admet-il en inclinant légèrement la tête.

La dernière fois...? Je crois qu'il lit l'incompréhension dans mon visage, car il ajoute:

-Hier...

Mais de quoi parle-t-il? Je ne l'ai pas vu, hier. Je n'ai parlé à pratiquement personne, hier! Il y a eu Pansy et Blaise, puis l'orage, puis Potter. Personne d'autre.

-Peut-être que tu ne te souviens pas. Tu avais l'air tellement... faible...

Je sens tout à coup mon corps entier se figer. Une vague glacée déferle dans mon thorax et je commence à suffoquer. Mes yeux s'agrandissent, ma gorge se sert.

-Dans le parc …

Mon rêve s'effrite.

Ma sanité avec.

Ce n'est pas vrai...

Michael Cormier a l'air mal-à-l'aise. Il se racle la gorge et lève les yeux vers les miens. On reste face à face un moment, comme ensorcelés l'un par l'autre et par les propos qu'il vient d'énoncer. Je suis incapable d'accepter la vérité qui s'impose dans ma tête contre ma volonté...

-Tu te rappelles de hier soir...? reprend-il. Tu te rappelles de moi...? Je t'ai trouvé dans le parc et...

Je ne peux pas supporter _ça_.

Je ne peux PAS.

-FERME-LÀ!

Il fait un pas vers l'arrière, alarmé.

-DÉGAGE!

Tu es confus? Tu es troublé? Bien fait pour toi! Je te HAIS! TU N'ÉTAIS PAS LÀ HIER, TU M'ENTENDS? TU N'Y ÉTAIS PAS, C'ÉTAIT POTTER.

-DÉGAGE ! DÉGAGE! DÉGAGE!

Je ne peux cesser de m'époumoner, je crie, j'hurle, j'explose. J'ai le temps de l'apercevoir prendre un air choqué et blessé avant que je ferme les yeux sous la rage alors que je continue de brailler.

-DÉGAGE! VA-T'EN! DÉGAGE!

Bouillonnant du chaos émotif qui érupte en moi, je me laisse tomber à genoux, les yeux toujours fermés, la mâchoire crispée, le souffle court. Je continue à me noyer de l'intérieur. Je ne sais pas si Cormier est parti, je n'en ai plus rien à faire. Je n'en ai plus rien à faire de quoi que ce soit.

Ce n'était pas Potter...

J'étais tellement certain que c'était lui! Ça ne pouvait être personne d'autre que lui! Ça semblait si naturel que Potter vienne me chercher. N'était-il pas tout désigné pour cela? Comment ai-je pu me tromper?

Ce n'est pas dans les bras de Potter que je me suis abandonné pendant quelques instants, que je me suis senti si bien, à ma place... C'était un autre! J'ai été trahi! Par moi-même! Je me hais! Je le hais!

Et dire que j'étais en train de penser à la façon dont j'allais l'approcher, lui reparler! Ce n'était même pas lui!

Comment ai-je pu être aussi crédule à mes propres machinations, à mes propres fantaisies? Le voile noir qui me couvrait le regard, c'était mon dévolu à ne pas me soulever les paupières, c'était mon être qui s'accrochait à une chimère de possibilité, à un espoir fou d'être sauvé par Harry Potter…

Et quand je l'ai entendu partir, quand je me suis retrouvé seul devant l'infirmerie, j'ai pensé que c'était évident, que c'était Potter, et qu'il était revenu sur sa décision des vestiaires, mais qu'il restait timide... Tout cela était tellement sensé et irrévocable dans ma tête... Dans mon rêve... Comment ai-je pu être aussi aveugle? Aussi stupide?

CE N'ÉTAIT MÊME PAS POTTER!

Je sens des larmes me brûler les yeux que je refuse obstinément d'ouvrir.

Mais comment ai-je pu accepter la chaleur d'un autre et m'y sentir bien? Comment ai-je pu projeter mon illusion à un tel point?

Et lui? Comment a-t-il pu me garder dans ses bras s'il n'était pas Potter? Comment a-t-il _osé_ me garder dans ses bras et m'encourager dans ma démence? Comment a-t-il pu me faire ça?

-Malfoy?

Michael Cormier est toujours là. Je note qu'Anthony nous a rejoint, il ne manquait plus que ça. Ils se tiennent très droits, devant moi, et me regardent l'air inquiet.

L'énergie de me relever me saisit d'un coup. En un instant je suis revigoré, de retour sur mes pieds, j'ai séché mes yeux d'un coup de manche et je les regarde hargneusement.

Quelle honte! Comment ai-je pu m'abandonner à mon désespoir devant _eux_?

-Viens, me dit gentiment Anthony en me prenant par le bras. On va aller s'asseoir, tu pourras nous expliquer...

Pas question. Je me libère sèchement de sa main et leur tourne le dos, m'élançant à la course vers l'allée menant au château. Je n'ai pas plus de temps à perdre à me lamenter et à me déshonorer.

Je dois trouver Potter. Maintenant.

* * *

-Tu vas m'expliquer, ordonnai-je.

Quand j'ordonne, je me sens moi-même. Je devrais toujours ordonner.

Et on devrait toujours m'écouter.

Potter mangeait son repas avec ses deux amis niais, comme tous les midis. Puis me voici, fracassant leur sérénité. Ils me dévisagent depuis derrière leur assiette, interrompus dans leurs manigances de Gryffondors à la con, et maintenant, on va m'écouter.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Malfoy?

-Toi.

J'ai de l'audace. J'ai du front. Et Potter va m'entendre.

Il grimace, il a l'air inquiet même. Tant mieux. Tu fais bien de te méfier de moi. Réalises-tu que je suis ton pire cauchemar, et je t'aime par-dessus le marché?

Il n'y a plus de faux-semblants.

-Ou on va discuter ailleurs, ou je te dis tout ce que j'ai à te dire ici, déclarai-je en laissant mon regard rouler sur la Grande Salle bondée avant de le ramener aux prunelles de Potter et de ne plus les lâcher.

Plusieurs visages nous épient. Qu'ils aillent au diable. Avec une certaine ironie, je réalise combien cette scène ressemble à celle du tout premier jour, où j'avais fait l'erreur d'aller _demander _à Potter de discuter.

Je ne demande plus. J'exige.

Et ça me fait du bien, après cette escapade loin de ma droiture habituelle. Je me suis fait des illusions, j'ai pleuré devant des gens. Non mais!

C'est terminé, tout ça. J'ai touché le fond devant les deux Serdaigles, qui d'ailleurs me le paieront bien assez tôt, mais dorénavant je redeviens le sorcier intelligent que je suis réellement. Et cela commencera par gagner ce combat de regards avec monseigneur Harry Potter et ses _foutus yeux verts._

Son regard semble vibrer. Je fais abstraction du contexte et des émotions qui y dansent pour détailler leur aspect, leur couleur, apprécier le contraste du vert avec sa pupille noire dilatée, avec le blanc du reste de son oeil, avec la peau de son visage livide.

Il a l'air décontenancé, mais il ne bouge pas d'un poil.

-Va-t'en, Malfoy, grogne Weasley en déposant sa fourchette.

-Je suis très sérieux, insistai-je en maintenant le contact visuel avec Potter.

Je fais mine de sortir ma baguette pour appuyer mes propos. C'est impertinent, mais symbolique.

Puis soudain, Potter se lève. Weasley tente de le retenir d'un bras, mais Granger l'interpelle en secouant vivement la tête. Brave fille.

Sans l'attendre, je m'éloigne en direction du Hall, certain qu'il va me suivre. Je lui ai fait peur. Je vais gagner. Il n'y a plus de faux-semblants, Potter.

-Malfoy, on n'a rien à se dire, dit-il derrière moi lorsqu'on a presque rejoint les portes d'entrée et que le bruit des voix dans la Grande Salle a commencé à s'estomper.

Je m'arrête et me retourne brusquement.

-Pardonne-moi, mais tu me dois des explications, rétorquai-je froidement.

Inutile de lui préciser que je fais allusion à notre collision sous les douches.

-Ne t'en fais pas, dit-il, s'assurant d'un coup d'œil que personne ne pourrait entendre, et baissant le ton tout de même. Je n'ai rien dit à personne.

Cet idiot ne semble pas comprendre. Contrairement à lui, je n'ai pas honte de ce qui est arrivé. Contrairement à lui, j'assume _entièrement_ ce qui a failli arriver. On va mettre les choses au clair.

-Moi oui, dis-je. J'ai trop parlé, oups, tout le monde sait que tu es gay. Maintenant, explique-moi ce qui s'est passé dans les vestiaires.

Potter est alarmé, il tremble même, son regard semble hanté.

-Quoi? Tu en as parlé?

J'hoche la tête en souriant fièrement. C'est mon plus beau mensonge de la journée.

-Pourquoi? me crie-t-il.

-Parce que tu as failli me _baiser_, dis-je d'un ton cru.

Potter tressaille. C'est comique.

-Ça ne se fait _pas_, de m'embrasser comme ça et de t'en aller, lui dis-je d'un ton féroce en m'approchant de lui.

-C'est un malentendu, répond Potter. Je ne suis pas gay. Peut-être que toi oui, et c'est très bien, mais …

-Oh, franchement, le coupé-je. Ça fait des mois que je t'obsède.

Touché, encore. Son visage est transparent. Ça fait tellement de bien, de voir mes présomptions se confirmer au fil des émotions que dévoilent ses yeux. Ses foutus yeux verts. Et il est si mignon, en plus.

-Tu n'avais pas le droit d'en parler! rugit Potter.

Je reconnais mieux sa fougue explosive habituelle. J'aime quand il crie.

-Tu n'avais pas le droit de m'abandonner sous les douches, rétorquai-je.

-C'était un accident, ces douches.

-Un accident prémédité. Ne mens pas.

-C'est toi qui as commencé, m'accuse-t-il puérilement.

-Ce jour-là, oui. Des semaines avant, c'était toi.

-Mais ensuite tu m'as poussé de mon balai!

Ah! Merlin! Est-ce donc cela qui le contrarie tant? J'avais carrément oublié mon apparence d'attentat à sa vie.

Un instant, je le dévisage, pris au dépourvu. Je ne crois pas être prêt à lui avouer que je n'ai jamais voulu lui faire de mal, par contre. Je suis trop fâché. Je veux qu'il ait peur de moi. Je veux l'aimer et qu'il ait peur. Ce serait trop facile, de gagner et de conclure par un faible aveu de ma part. C'est lui qui pliera, qui marchera sur ses principes. Pas le contraire, oh certainement pas.

Réorientons la conversation.

-Potter, si je le voulais, ici et maintenant, je pourrais t'embrasser, et même te faire bander.

Il regarde autour de nous, grimaçant.

-Tu es dégoûtant, décrète-t-il.

On dirait bien qu'il n'aime pas quand j'en viens à ce genre de termes. Haha. Petit Potty prude, comme tu m'enchantes.

-Arrête d'être un lâche et accepte que je puisse te plaire, ordonnai-je.

Je fais un pas vers lui. Plus qu'un mètre nous sépare. Il serre les dents, plisse les yeux.

-Je te déteste, dit-il.

-Mais je te plais.

Je fais un autre pas.

-Malfoy…

Il mime mon pas, à reculons.

-Okay, Potter. Je vais t'avouer quelque chose. Je n'ai parlé à personne des douches. Ton image est sauvée.

Petite concession, en comparaison avec l'aveu du match de Quidditch.

-Mais tu l'aurais mérité, dis-je en un souffle. L'autre soir, tu m'as humilié.

Ma voix glisse à un ton plus grave qu'ordinairement. Potter ne bouge plus.

-Tu as joué le jeu, puis tu es parti. Et je ne te le pardonne pas.

Mon lion s'est calmé. Il a l'air tourmenté, ses traits sont crispés, ses épaules tremblotent. Je fais un second pas. Un tout petit pas. Potter ne recule pas.

-Toi, tu m'as presque tué.

-Je ne recommencerai pas, décidé-je de promettre.

Il reste froid, soucieux.

-Malfoy, éloigne-toi, fait-il d'une petite voix qui me fait chavirer.

Je m'approche encore. Il est beau, de proche. Si je le voulais, je pourrais me pencher et l'embrasser. Je le pourrais, vraiment. Il ne se sauve pas.

-C'est ta dernière chance, chuchoté-je.

-Dernière chance pour quoi?

Aussi bien le laisser croire que s'il ne met pas ses idées au clair maintenant, eh bien il sera trop tard. Puis ça le met en position d'infériorité. Car reste qu'au fond, il me veut.

-Dernière chance pour m'avoir, dis-je en adoucissant mon ton.

Il ne bronche pas, cette fois.

Je ne dis plus rien. Lui non plus. Pourtant il reste là, droit devant moi, à me fixer.

Moi aussi je te fixe Harry, de la manière la plus significative que je le peux. Ne comprends-tu pas? Abandonne ton conflit émotif. Cède-moi. S'il-te-plaît. Qu'on vive enfin ce qu'on a à vivre ensemble. Je n'en peux plus.

Tu restes là. As-tu compris? Comprends-tu que tu me veux autant que je te veux?

-Malfoy…

Puis alors qu'il ouvre ses délicieuses lèvres pour exprimer sa pensée, les yeux brillants et la nuque baissée, Weasley apparaît pour TOUT gâcher.

-HARRY!

Loufoquement outragé, le roux arrive en trombe, courant bruyamment vers nous.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Malfoy?

Potter est stupéfié. Maladroitement, il titube en un pas de recul.

Moi-même absent, je me tourne d'abord vers Weasley, dont le visage est toujours déformé par l'incrédulité, puis vers Potter, qui semble incrédule lui aussi, mais dont le visage n'est bien sûr pas déformé, puisqu'il est si beau, et je regarde enfin mon bras qui s'était tendu vers le Gryffondor de mes rêves, et ma main ouverte, accueillante, qui crie l'alliance et bien plus encore.

Je ne m'étais même pas rendu compte de mon geste.

Et puis soudain, sans réfléchir, je décoche au visage de Potter, de ce même bras tendu, le plus violent coup de poing dont je suis capable. Et vlan! Direct sur la joue gauche.

Potter bascule sous l'impact, portant une main à son visage. En un instant, Weasley est sur moi. Nous roulons sur le sol.

-_Rictusempra_! lance une voix féminine derrière moi, et le sort me percute de plein fouet.

Des spasmes incontrôlables animent mon diaphragme et un rire tonitruant s'échappe de mes lèvres.

-_Rictusempra_! lance à nouveau la voix, frappant cette fois Weasley qui glisse à quatre pattes, riant d'un son faux et absurde.

Je tourne la tête pour apercevoir Granger et remercie Merlin que ce soit elle qui soit intervenue, parce que personne d'autre n'aurait sans doute arrêté Weasley également, et celui-ci m'aurait alors démoli.

Rigolant comme des demeurés tous les deux, on tente de se relever, mais l'hilarité l'emporte. C'est si _douloureux _de devoir rire quand on se sent aussi terrible à l'intérieur.

Qu'est-ce qui vient de se passer? N'étais-je pas à deux doigts d'avoir Potter? _Encore _?

Celui-ci se tient soudain au-dessus de moi, et à travers les larmes de rire qui me brouillent la vision, je vois sa baguette tendue vers ma gorge, son visage qui enfle déjà de mon coup, et surtout ses yeux verts, dépités, blessés, bouleversés.

Granger a tôt fait de l'interrompre, et en un instant Potter disparaît, ses amis sur ses talons. Quelque chose me fait souffrir dans la région de la poitrine, ça ressemble à de la peine, mais le sortilège l'emporte et je ris de plus belle.

Plusieurs élèves se sont groupés pour voir ce qui se passait. Peu importe, me dis-je. Ça aura l'air de la scène typique d'affrontement Serpentard/Gryffondor. C'est Potter qui a reçu une baffe. Mon honneur est sauvegardé.

Pansy accourt et me libère du sort. Rapidement, je me relève et fuis le Hall avant qu'un professeur ne se pointe . J'ignore les regards qui me suivent.

-Ça va? demande Pansy d'une voix intéressée, mais dénuée d'inquiétude.

Elle veut savoir ce qui s'est passé, mais elle n'en aura pas un mot.

Alors qu'on marche, un abîme de déception grandit au fond de ma poitrine. Weasley a tout gâché. Il va me le payer. Il allait de soi que je me sente obligé de me sauver la face en frappant Potter dans une telle situation. Son ami est arrivé pile au mauvais moment, au seul instant de l'échange où j'ai été vulnérable. Vulnérable, et prêt à … n'importe quoi.

Il n'était pas question qu'on me surprenne comme ça.

Le coup de poing est parti tout seul. Pauvre lion. Dire que c'est ma langue qui voulait s'aventurer sur cette même joue gauche.

M'enfin. Les apparences sont rétablies.

Pansy me fait de gros yeux gourmands, désespérée d'en apprendre plus. Je me force à sourire.

Allez mon lion, on se remet ça.

Au fond, j'ai bien agi, je crois. Mieux que ces derniers temps, en tout cas. Je suis fier de moi.

* * *

...

Enfin! J'avais si hâte à ce passage. :D

Je suis conscient que ça pourrait sembler ne pas aboutir, avec ce chapitre ... Ce qui est voulu, c'est de tracer comment contrairement à un couple où les deux partenaires surmontent les barrières à mesure qu'ils se rapprochent, Draco et Harry ne font qu'en bâtir de nouvelles. XD

Merci pour les reviews au dernier chapitre :) **_Scam_**, c'est vrai que les phrases sont souvent courtes. Il me semble que ça reflète mieux la description des événements de façon dynamique à mesure qu'ils arrivent, étant donné que tout est décrit très subjectivement ... Genre, "dialogue intérieur" ... Mais bon, je n'avais pas pensé que ça pourrait être dérangeant à lire, par contre. J'espère que ça n'a pas été trop mal cette fois! Bref, merci de ton commentaire! & à _**Serdra**_ et _**littlemischief**_ aussi. :)

UPDATE 2012.09.15 - Cette histoire avait été interrompue ici il y a plus d'un an, (raisons diverses : université, vie, blablabla.) Je reprends le flambeau pour compléter les 3 ou 4 chapitres restants, en espérant savoir tenir le même style et mener les personnages dans la bonne direction, sans éterniser ni boucler la boucle trop vite !

Commentaires?


	8. Chapter 8

Cette histoire avait été interrompue ici il y a plus d'un an, (raisons diverses : université, vie, blablabla.) Je reprends le flambeau pour compléter les 3 ou 4 chapitres restants, en espérant savoir tenir le même style et mener les personnages dans la bonne direction, sans éterniser ni boucler la boucle trop vite ! Merci aux lecteurs!

**Chapitre 8**

Moi : mal réveillé. Pansy : embêtante. Le hibou qui vient de me faire sursauter et de renverser un verre de jus d'orange sur mes genoux: qu'il soit maudit.

Ça a été une nuit terrible. J'ai d'abord souffert d'insomnie, puis été hanté de rêves lascifs concernant un balafré indigne (paraît-il que j'ai même gémi et Nott a entendu, Merlin!) et le lever ce matin a été plus difficiles. Pansy jacasse sans cesse depuis qu'on a mis le pied dans la Grande Salle, et voilà que pour couronner le tout, cet hibou de malheur vient de bousiller ma tenue et le semblant de bonne humeur que j'arrivais à maintenir!

Tout le monde va en pâtir aujourd'hui et ce sera de sa faute. Ça se mange, de la chouette grillée? J'ai bien envie de lui jeter un Incendio direct dans le bec.

-Draco, ouah! Tu vas devoir te changer, tu es tout collé! clame Pansy en faisant mine de s'éloigner de moi sur son banc, portant une main à sa joue.

-_Recurvite,_ lance Blaise d'un coup de baguette, bienveillant.

Sec, mais toujours taché d'orange, je le remercie poliment, puis ouvre la lettre que le volatile m'apportait. Au moins, il s'agit bien de mon courrier et pas de celui d'un autre. Ç'aurait été le comble. Reste à voir qui a choisi un oiseau aussi maladroit.

La signature me saute aux yeux : Hermione Granger.

Mon haut-le-cœur premier passé, je plisse furieusement le parchemin dans mon poing pour le dissimuler des yeux indiscrets de Pansy, et je pointe le nez vers la table des Gryffondors, où l'insolente m'observe.

Enragé, je saute sur mes pieds et quitte la Grande Salle, question de lui signifier ma rage.

Pansy l'insecte fait mine de me suivre, mais je la renvoie d'un regard hargneux et m'éloigne jusqu'au hall, où je m'adosse au mur pour lire le court message.

_Il y a une chose importante dont j'aimerais discuter avec toi. Rejoins-moi à la bibliothèque à 19h._

Il me faut trois lectures avant de bien saisir ce qu'elle me demande. Cette fille n'a aucune manière. Cette invitation est tout à fait inopportune et déplacée. Je n'irai pas.

Lentement, je me fais un plaisir de déchirer le parchemin en deux, puis en quatre, puis en huit et de jeter les confettis au fond de mon sac.

* * *

J'ai réfléchi à la situation, par infortune, et surtout parce que Granger est une amie de Potter. Son message m'a trotté dans la tête toute la journée, si bien que je me pointe à la bibliothèque tel qu'indiqué. Me voici à ce satané rendez-vous avec cette satanée sang-de-bourbe, qui m'aura eu avec la brièveté de son message et le mystère de ses motivations. J'y suis, mais pas à l'heure prévue par contre. Ma demi-heure de retard lui signifiera sans contredit mon irrespect.

J'aperçois Granger dans son recoin habituel, le front penché sur un long parchemin qui doit être un devoir.

-Hey, lancé-je pour lui signaler ma présence.

Elle lève la tête et pose un regard grave sur moi.

-Malfoy, m'accueille-t-elle. Merci d'être venu.

J'hausse les épaules, comme pour me dégager de ses remerciements qui m'agacent, puis vais me poster face à sa table de travail. Je ne prendrai pas siège avec elle, par contre.

-Alors, qu'est-ce tu veux? J'ai pas toute la soirée.

Granger jette quelques coups d'œil furtifs aux alentours, puis elle se lance d'un ton bas :

-Allez, assois-toi, insiste-t-elle. C'est au sujet de Harry.

Ma journée de ruminations contre elle et ses manières m'a écœuré, et j'ai déjà imaginé tous les sujets possibles qu'elle pourrait soulever. Je m'en sens très indifférent, même s'il s'agit de Potter. J'ai l'intention de rester très calme.

Constatant que ne je bougerai pas, elle se lance quand même :

-Malfoy, tu dois laisser Harry tranquille.

Granger croise les bras et relève le menton, me considérant de grands yeux sincères sous ses sourcils froncés. Elle semble très sérieuse, et loin de l'arrogante sorcière que j'aime détester.

Je plisse les lèvres, déterminé à ne rien exprimer. Je ne sais pas comment lui dire de se mêler de ce qui la regarde sans me compromettre, sans faire fausse route. Un Malfoy sait se taire. Je savais qu'elle avait remarqué le train de nos échanges, et je me doutais bien qu'elle n'y resterait pas neutre. Mais à quel point sait-elle jusqu'où nous sommes allés?

-Tu le troubles, dit-elle après un silence. Tu lui fais du mal. T'en rends-tu compte?

-Comme si ça n'avait jamais été mon but, rétorquai-je automatiquement, avant de me mordre nerveusement l'intérieur de la joue.

Merlin! Me voici inconfortable. Il ne faut pas que ça paraisse.

-Ça l'a déjà été, mais c'est différent maintenant, non?

Granger penche la tête, la mine curieuse, ne me lâchant pas de son regard brun. Je la toise hostilement.

-Si c'est pour de telles sornettes que tu m'as demandé de venir…

-Je vais devoir en parler, tu sais, me coupe-t-elle. De ton harcèlement. Harry ne te dénoncerait pas, parce qu'il est vulnérable, mais s'il le faut j'irai parler à professeur McGonagall ou …

Je pose furieusement mes deux paumes sur sa table de travail, la faisant sursauter et perdre le fil de sa phrase.

-C'est du chantage? lui lancé-je.

Granger secoue la tête, toujours très sérieuse.

-Non. Je souhaite seulement que vous puissiez régler vos différends. Peut-être que vous n'en êtes pas au même point … au niveau relationnel… vous ne cherchez pas la même chose… et ce serait mieux, pour tout le monde, que tu le laisses tranquille…

Ton don diplomatique m'horripile.

-Tu ne sais _rien_, lui craché-je. Arrête de parler comme si tu connaissais toute l'histoire. Comme si tu savais … quoi que ce soit.

La colère grimpe dans ma poitrine, je revois les yeux de Potter sous la douche, et soudain je ne suis plus un Malfoy froid et calme, je suis tout sauf froid et calme.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit, ce cher Potter, hein?

Granger m'offre une expression de surprise. À quoi s'attendait-elle? À ce que je reste silencieux devant ses menaces exagérées, et ce parce qu'elle utilise des grands mots comme _harcèlement?_

-J'ai bien vu que…

-Non! Pas ce que _tu_ as vu. Dis-moi ce qu'il t'a dit. D'abord, est-ce que c'est lui qui t'envoie?

-Non, c'est simplement que je…

-Non! crié-je encore, hors de moi. Tu ne sais _rien. _Demande-le, à ton ami Potter!

Mon ton de défi est franc et fort, et je me penche davantage vers elle, plissant les yeux. Granger est toute droite sur sa chaise, visiblement prise au dépourvu.

-Demande-lui de tout te raconter.

J'hésite une seconde avant de dire ce qui me vient à l'esprit, puis, au diable les conséquences, après tout!

-Demande-le-lui, à ton balafré, ce qui s'est passé sous les douches! Demande-lui s'il a toujours envie de jouer aux indécis! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a raconté, hein?

-Il ne m'a rien dit, il …

-Alors s'il ne t'a rien dit, tu me parles de _quoi_, là, exactement?

Granger me dévisage, la bouche ouverte. C'en est assez. Elle a compris. Furieux, je fais volte-face et m'éloigne, jetant un rapide coup d'oeil aux alentours. Heureusement, cette partie de la bibliothèque était déserte. Ça me surprendrait que quelqu'un nous ait entendu.

Allez, Granger, me dis-je en regagnant les donjons. Plutôt que d'intervenir à l'aveugle dans des histoires qui ne te concernent pas, va demander les détails à ton cher Potter. Et gifle-le pour moi au passage, tant qu'à y être !

* * *

Je suis de mauvaise humeur. Je me demande ce que me vaudra cet échange avec Granger. Une vague excitation m'anime depuis, ça ressemble à de l'espoir, mais ça m'embête plus qu'autre chose. Pas que je craigne réellement qu'elle parle à un professeur, mais je _déteste_ l'idée que Granger soit intervenue dans cette histoire.

Au pire, elle aura tout gâché.

Au mieux, elle aura fait bouger les choses, et peut-être que ça pourrait jouer en ma faveur. Mais si c'est le cas, c'est dégoûtant. Même si ma vie en dépendait, Granger, je préférerais mourir que de recevoir de ton aide, volontaire ou pas.

Reste que maintenant, le mal est fait. Je sais jongler avec l'impromptu, et ferai face aux prochaines péripéties de cette absurde histoire.

Je t'aurai, Potter. Parce que je sais maintenant clairement ce que je veux. Toi. Simplement. De toutes les façons. Non, je n'irai pas hors de mes manières rien que pour toi. Mais je t'aurai, au final, crois-moi. Je t'embrasserai, tu m'aimeras, peut-être que je t'aimerai, on verra, mais je t'aurai, je t'aurai !

Je l'ai croisé dans le couloir, ce matin, et il a fait mine de ne pas me voir. Je l'ai délibérément fixé et ai même ralenti en passant près de lui. Une bouffée de son odeur m'a envahi les narines et j'ai senti sur le champ, ridiculement, mon entre-jambe se raidir. Dans la première seconde, ce fut agréable ; dans celles qui suivirent, je l'ai détesté.

-T'as pas l'air bien, me fait Pansy en levant un coude pour se frayer un chemin parmi les Serdaigles quittant une salle de classe.

J'hausse les épaules, plus concentré à dissimuler mon érection que sur mon entourage.

-Potter, Potter, Potter, dis donc, il te résiste toujours n'est-ce pas? J'ai pensé à quelque chose.

-Je t'écoute, dis-je distraitement.

Merlin, je ne peux pas croire que son _odeur_ ait tant d'effet sur moi. Allez, récitons les ingrédients de la potion de confusion...

-Je pourrais essayer de le séduire, poursuit Pansy. Tu sais, peut-être qu'il est aux filles, en fin de compte.

-J'en doute, marmonné-je.

-De qui tu parles? demande Blaise en se joignant brusquement à la conversation.

Pansy sourit malicieusement et parle avant que je puisse réagir.

-Harry Potter.

-Il est gay? fait Blaise.

-Draco pense que oui.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire ça, Dray?

Pansy rigole, et Blaise me dévisage, perplexe.

-Oh, laisse tomber, grogné-je en faisant deux pas rapides pour marcher devant eux.

-C'est peut-être vrai, reprend Blaise derrière moi. J'ai toujours trouvé qu'il était un peu _trop_ proche de son copain Weasley.

Pansy s'esclaffe.

-Ne trouverais-tu pas qu'ils formeraient un couple _adorable_?

Je devine par la portée de sa voix qu'elle lance plutôt la question pour moi. Je frémis, profondément embêté.

-Non, pas du tout, répond tout de même Blaise. Mais on voit de tout tu sais …

-Vrai, approuve Pansy avec un sourire dans la voix. Il y a pour tous les goûts. Certains aiment les yeux verts, d'autres les détestent…

-Tu n'as pas l'air de dire ça au hasard, Pansy. Tu t'intéresses à Potter?

J'entends le sourire narquois de Blaise dans sa voix. Pansy éclate de rire. Je grince des dents.

-Moi? Tu rigoles. Mais il est toujours intéressant de voir quel genre de gens il attire, avec … tu sais, sa popularité, son courage, …

C'en est assez.

-Ferme-la, lui lancé-je acerbement en me retournant.

Mon cœur s'est accéléré et ma mâchoire est serrée, sans que je comprenne l'impulsion qui m'est venue. Pansy s'arrête de rire et me dévisage, surprise.

-Draco? fait Blaise en haussant les sourcils.

-Tu m'énerves, dis-je à Pansy. Arrête de parler de lui, arrête de parler de_ quoi que ce soit!_

Soudain, toute moquerie est disparue de ses traits. Elle prend un air buté, que j'ai appris à redouter plus que tout.

-Va donc le voir, ton Potter, dit-elle. J'en ai marre de tes sautes d'humeur chaque fois qu'il est question de lui.

J'ai envie de la voir défigurée. Mes sautes d'humeur!? Je réagis à peine à ses provocations. Et s'il revient souvent dans la conversation, c'est à tout coup de sa faute, car elle ne parle que de ça!

Je me mords la lèvre pour ne pas dire ce que je pense. Je ne veux toujours pas avouer quoi que ce soit à Blaise. Quoiqu'il est peut-être trop tard, il a assez d'indice pour tout saisir...

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Dray? Potter t'a fait des ennuis?

Je me sens perdre le contrôle de la situation et mon visage doit s'empourprer de gêne et de frayeur. Je ne veux _pas_ que Blaise sache que je suis gay. Je ne veux _pas_ qu'il sache que je m'intéresse à Potter.

J'ignore la question, ne lâchant pas Pansy des yeux pour lui exprimer mon dépit et mon dégoût. Elle soutient mon affront, affichant une moue impertinente.

-T'es lâche, dit-elle.

-Sale traîtresse.

-Woah, arrêtez, qu'est-ce qui se passe? répète Blaise, incrédule, nous regardant tour à tour.

C'est elle qui va gagner. Il y a trop qu'elle pourrait dire, et tant que je ne veux pas admettre. Impuissant, je bats en retraite, laissant mes deux compagnons derrière moi. J'entends Blaise qui appelle mon nom, mais je ne me retourne pas. Il y avait cours de Sortilèges, mais tant pis.

Dans ma chambre, je pleure de frustration.

* * *

Inutile de préciser que de pleurer n'est pas mon truc. C'est laid, ça me va mal, c'est vulnérable, c'est déplaisant. Pour me changer les idées, je me suis masturbé ensuite. J'ai déjà dit que ce n'est pas trop mon truc non plus, mais c'est toujours mieux que de _pleurer_.

Pansy n'est pas restée fâchée. Elle a un nouveau jeu : ne cesser de me répéter, en prenant un ton de confidence, qu'elle est follement amoureuse de Hermione Granger. Puis chaque fois elle rit de sa plaisanterie à gorge déployée.

Je m'en balance. Je n'ai même pas la volonté de lui garder rancune.

Les jours suivants, j'ai guetté les Gryffondors, attendant de voir quoi que ce soit changer entre Granger et Potter pour faire suite à mon altercation avec la sang-de-bourbe. J'espérais vraiment lui avoir remis les idées en place, et qu'elle ait confronté son lâche ami, et qu'il lui ait avoué qu'il n'est qu'une mauviette d'homo réprimé! Et loin d'être une victime dans toute cette histoire.

À mon grand énervement, aucun soupçon de conflit n'est détectable. Ils traînent constamment tous les deux, et avec la cadette Weasley. Je les regarde rire et plaisanter candidement, heureux et inconscients. Et ça me fâche.

À plusieurs reprises, j'ai essayé de les écouter, de loin. J'ai un certain talent pour espionner les gens incognito, mais tout ce que j'ai réussi à attraper sont des bribes de conversations qui me déprimaient par leur insignifiance. Même avec toute la bonne foi du monde, je suis sûr que leurs discussions me feraient mourir d'ennuie.

Fatigué de constamment épier Potter - pas que je ne puisse pas m'en empêcher, simplement que ça me lasse, à la fin – j'ai renoncé à manger à la Grande Salle. Surtout que Blaise ne cesse de me dévisager et ça me fout l'estomac à l'envers, durant les repas. J'ai l'impression que ses prunelles m'étudient _tout le temps_ depuis la prise de bec avec Pansy, et c'est vraiment insupportable. Et s'il y a une personne à qui je n'ose rien ordonner, et surtout pas quelque chose du genre « cesse de m'observer », c'est bien Blaise. Donc je ne mange plus. Ou enfin, pas avec mes copains. Je passe parfois par les cuisines dire bonjour à Dobby et m'empiffrer. Bref, je ne suis jamais à la Grande Salle.

Mon existence commence-t-elle à sembler absurde? Pas du tout à mon avis. Je m'encourage de constater combien je suis en contrôle sur tous les éléments de ma vie. Je m'étais bien juré que je ne retomberais plus si bas! Et ça se passe à ravir.

Alors que quelques jours se sont écoulés depuis l'épisode de la bibliothèque, une nouvelle occasion d'observer Potter se présente enfin. Un soir où je m'ennuie ferme et que Théodore Nott m'accompagne dans une balade nonchalante dans les couloirs, Granger et Potter tournent le coin, tout juste devant nous, filant en direction de ce qui me semble être la bibliothèque.

Curieux, je leur emboîte le pas.

-Tu vas où? fait Théodore.

Théo est le seul qui ne me provoque pas avec les histoires de Gryffondors, donc j'ai commencé à discuter plus sérieusement avec lui. Je l'aime bien, mais il a toujours des sujets de discussion beaucoup trop abstraits. Enfin, ça me change les idées. Et s'il me questionnait sur Potter, je nierais en bloc et je m'efforcerais de le faire se sentir très insignifiant, ce cher Théo.

Je lui envoie la main avec énervement, l'intimant de ne _pas_ me suivre, puis accélère la marche pour ne pas perdre de vue les deux Gryffondors. Quelque chose me dit que je ne serai pas déçu, cette fois. Une séance d'espionnage saura me distraire de cette soirée d'emmerdes, et sinon ce sera l'occasion de bien me rincer l'œil et d'alimenter mes fantasmes. Oui Potter, c'est ce que je fais de toi et de ton image, et tu n'y peux rien!

Souriant de ma perspicacité en reconnaissant l'entrée de la bibliothèque, je les suis discrètement entre les allées de livres, et m'arrête derrière un rayon tandis qu'ils prennent place à une table.

-Je regrette un peu de lui avoir parlé … Il ne vient même plus à la Grande Salle, souffle Granger.

Je tends l'oreille. Bingo. Ils parlent de moi, j'en suis sûr. Je me doutais que je faisais bien de les suivre! J'ai de telles intuitions!

-Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit, exactement? demande Potter d'une voix forte.

Granger lui signifie de se taire d'un « shhhhhh » sonore.

-Parle moins fort. On est à la bibliothèque, je te rappelle!

-D'accord, mais ça fait une semaine que j'attends que tu me racontes, alors dis-moi vite! insiste-t-il.

-Pas ma faute si tu ne veux toujours rien dire devant Ron et qu'on doit se cacher ici pour discuter, rétorque Granger.

J'entends Potter souffler et l'imagine répondre d'une expression faciale, que je ne peux deviner. Je me demande ce qu'il cache au rouquin exactement… Qu'il n'est qu'un petit gay, peut-être? Ha!

-Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit? redemande Potter en une vocifération chuchotée.

-De te laisser tranquille, rien de plus.

-Vraiment? C'est tout? fait Potter, le ton déçu.

Moment de silence.

-Mais comment il a réagi? Ça ne colle pas. Il ne peut pas avoir arrêté de venir à la Grande Salle à cause de toi ou de moi …

Je souris de manière incontrôlable. Mon filet se referme-t-il réellement sur Potter, enfin? Ils ont remarqué mon absence à la Grande Salle – ça je le conçois, tout le monde a dû prendre note et regretter mes entrées grandioses – mais je n'aurais pas cru qu'ils s'en troubleraient ! J'en étais sûr, Potter est toujours ma proie. Attiré par moi. Fou de moi, même s'il résiste. Même si je l'ai cogné l'autre fois. Je le savais!

-Comment il a réagi, quand tu lui as demandé de me laisser tranquille? redemande Potter à son amie.

-Mal. Il était fâché que j'intervienne. Il n'a rien avoué.

Quelle menteuse éhontée! Je me retiens de surgir de ma cachette pour lui dire ma façon de penser. Je n'ai pas « rien avoué, », je l'ai primée d'aller plutôt questionner son malhonnête ami au sujet des douches!

-En tout cas, ce qui est sûr, c'est qu'il ne m'a pas approché à nouveau depuis, soupire Potter.

_Excepté tous ces instants où je t'espionne, Potty_, me dis-je silencieusement.

Un silence s'ensuit. J'imagine le garçon qui rumine en se mordant la lèvre. À moins que ce constat le fasse parader, victorieux? Non, impossible. Je lui manque.

Cette dernière idée coule à pic en mon ventre et j'ai envie de sauter sur place.

-Ne soit pas si sombre, rouspète Granger. Il est étrange et dangereux. On ne sait pas pourquoi il a commencé à te tourner autour comme ça… et crois-moi, à te voir, tu es mieux depuis qu'il a arrêté de t'embêter. Malfoy va se trouver d'autres victimes… Tu n'as vraiment pas à subir ça. Si c'est fini, moi, je m'en réjouis.

-Je ne sais pas…

-Harry! Tu trouves ça sain toi, un mec qui tour à tour te séduit, te blesse, t'ignore, te frappe au visage, te tourne autour à nouveau…

Je retiens un profond grognement. Qu'est-ce que Potter lui a raconté et _inventé_ exactement?

Je vais me rappeler de ces indiligences, Granger. Et Potter, je vais me rappeler que tu ne sembles rien avoir dit au sujet des douches et de toutes les tentations sournoises que tu m'as offertes.

Et à tous les deux : je vais me rappeler que Harry semble tout à fait troublé par moi, et que tout est à nouveau confirmé : il me désire, il est un idiot, et je l'ai dans mon filet!

En passant, bravo Potty si tu as finalement mis au clair ton homosexualité. Tu aurais pu faire plus vite, vraiment.

Potter fait un mouvement derrière l'étagère et pris de panique à l'idée d'être découvert, je me pousse en joggant sur la pointe des pieds, parcourant les allées jusqu'à rejoindre la sortie. Madame Pince me fait de gros yeux quand je passe devant elle ; je me contente de lui grimacer vilainement.

Il faut que je puisse m'étendre quelque part, tranquille, pour songer à ce que je viens d'entendre. Et jubiler! Il ne me reste plus qu'à attendre qu'il vienne vers moi, comme prévu depuis le début!

Je suis bien fier de comment j'ai réussi à mener cette situation depuis le début.

Allez, Potter, je t'attends.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9**

Je n'ai jamais cru au destin. Il m'est arrivé d'y songer et de contempler l'idée, par jeu, pour rire, pour m'amuser quoi. Mais voilà, Potter et moi, ça doit être écrit quelque part, parce que ça marche enfin.

Enfin !

J'ai la chance que je mérite : sans avoir à ne forcer quoi que ce soit, il me revient de lui-même, lui et ses yeux verts détestables, et le reste de son corps désirable ! Comme prévu !

Ça fait plusieurs fois que je le vois hésiter en m'apercevant. Flancher. Trépigner sur place. Renoncer et passer le chemin. Déshonorer de lâcheté la maison qui l'a accueilli, oui !

Je sais que viendra le moment où mon cher Gryffondor cédera. Et j'ai la certitude, encrée profondément en moi, que cet instant arrivera enfin d'ici la fin de ce cours de potion béni. Ça me monte des tripes, comme un drôle de grondement, et les fumées et vapeurs des chaudrons bouillants n'ont rien pour valoir la chaleur intense qui émane de ma poitrine.

Assis tout prêt de Potter, je partage son équipe à nouveau, bénédiction de Snape qui a formé lui-même les groupes de travail, et qui se rendrait malade à découvrir ce qui se joue réellement entre nous deux. Ça me fait marrer. Snape ne comprend pas le destin et en est même l'outil ! Sans doute n'a-t-il jamais aimé, lui, de toute manière.

J'ai vite fait de régler l'essentiel de la préparation – fastoche, comme potion – sans trop consulter Potter qui m'aurait retardé, puis le travail accompli, je m'installe confortablement contre le dossier de ma chaise et m'adonne au luxe d'observer mon magnifique coéquipier.

La mine défaite, il acte l'indifférence, mais tu sais, tu as toute l'heure Potter, et celle-ci sera très longue si tu es résolu à m'ignorer !

J'observe ses traits, la ligne de sa mâchoire, l'ombre d'une barbe qu'il n'a pas rasée aujourd'hui. Pourquoi donc, lion ? D'habitude, tu es impeccable. Ses yeux sont cernés, sans doute d'une nuit écourtée de mauvais sommeil. Suis-je la cause de tes insomnies, Potter ? Je n'en ai pas le moindre doute !

-Arrête de me regarder, grogne-t-il soudain.

-Je ne te regarde pas, dis-je, le regardant.

C'est une blague, bien sûr, et je trouve ma réponse absurde très drôle! Il ne répond rien, évite d'établir un contact visuel. Le sang bat à sa tempe, mais il n'est pas fâché, seulement mal à l'aise. Dommage pour lui, mais je peux très bien vivre avec son inconfort ! et je n'arrêterais pas de le dévisager pour autant.

Les minutes passent et je me distrais de le regarder scruter désespérément le tableau noir de Snape et remuer sur sa chaise pour trouver quelque chose à ajouter à notre potion. C'est inutile, j'ai réellement _tout_ terminé.

-On s'ennuie, M. Potter ? demande Snape, s'arrêtant au-dessus de notre marmite.

Il se penche et juge notre (ou plutôt, mon) travail un moment, avant de relever le nez pour commenter :

-Je vois que l'aide de M. Malfoy ne fera pas de tord à votre moyenne.

Je souris à Potter de toutes mes dents. Celui-ci attrape mon expression et s'assombrit davantage. Encore plus d'une demi-heure ; je vois bien qu'il va finir par craquer, m'engueuler, et une fois les masques tombés, je sais que je l'aurai.

-Malfoy, qu'est-ce que tu veux ? dit-il d'une voix exagérément agacée pour la situation.

« Te faire toutes sortes de choses indécentes » serait ma réponse sincère, mais je la garde pour moi.

-Arrête de m'observer !

Question indécence, j'admets que la façon dont je détaille chacune des parcelles de ta figure est déjà assez impudique en soi. Tu dois bien être la première personne qui reçoit mon attention de manière aussi soutenue… Je ne m'étais jamais intéressé à tous les mystères que peuvent comporter un visage, autrement qu'avec mon reflet dans le miroir.

Les yeux de Potter saisissent soudain les miens, et autrement que le malaise, j'y lis autre chose. Qu'est-ce que c'est ? D'étranges lueurs...

Snape s'approche à nouveau et sa voix sèche nous fait sursauter tous les deux.

- M. Malfoy, M. Potter, si c'est pour un jeu de regards aussi grotesque que vous restez dans ma salle de classe, je vous invite à quitter. Votre potion telle qu'elle est obtiendra déjà une note parfaite – du moins, une note parfaite pour M. Malfoy, et selon l'effort que j'ai pu observer pour M. Potter.

Longdubat nous suit de ses deux globes incrédules alors que nous rangeons le matériel. Je lui grimace joyeusement. Qu'il continue d'écraser des pattes de sauterelles pendant que Potter et moi allons nous découvrir passionnément!

C'est presqu'un miracle que Snape laisse quelqu'un quitter son cours à l'avance. Il y a le destin qui met son nez dans tout ça, j'en suis sûr.

Alors que nous nous dirigeons vers la sortie, tous les élèves suivent notre progression. Je me sens comme un roi qui quitte sa cour en paradant devant ses sujets : Longdubat qui reste toujours ahuri, Blaise avec la tête en forme de point d'interrogation, Pansy qui ricane bruyamment, Granger qui se mord la lèvre vulgairement – tu fais bien de craindre le pire, Granger ! -, Weasley qui rage manifestement contre Snape et le oh-si-vil Serpentard que je suis !

À l'extérieur, Potter s'éloigne sans m'attendre pour quitter les souterrains. Je lui emboîte le pas.

-Tu vas où ? lancé-je.

-Faire du Quidditch, répond-il. Je ne vois pas en quoi ça t'intéresse.

Pas question qu'il se sauve : je vais le suivre en balai volant s'il le faut. Pourtant, je ne suis pas inquiet. Je sens que je n'ai pas à faire le moindre effort. Le destin met tout en place, aujourd'hui : d'abord notre équipe, puis la potion si facile à préparer, puis notre sortie hâtive du cours…

Et voilà. La première cage d'escalier que nous empruntons se trouve être renversée et scellée: phénomène magique particulier du château qui cause parfois l'apparition imprévisible d'un cul-de-sac aux endroits les plus inopportuns. Potter est figé devant le chemin impassable et je me galvanise de la situation. Il ne se retourne pas. Il sait que je suis derrière lui, il sait qu'il est pris.

-Pas de chance, fais-je doucement en m'approchant de lui.

Vivement, il vire sur ses pieds et me fait face. Ses yeux embrassent brièvement les miens, puis il se dépêche de rebrousser le chemin, me contournant.

Sans dire un mot, je fais un pas de côté et me pose devant lui, souriant doucement.

-Pousse-toi de là, Malfoy, dit-il avec force en serrant la mâchoire.

Ce n'est toutefois pas mon ennemi enflammé prêt à me sortir des piques et insulter mes amis, loin de là. Je te connais maintenant Potter, tu n'es pas fâché réellement, ni même énervé : tu ne sais tout simplement pas quoi faire.

Je lui souris à nouveau. Je veux être bienveillant, cette fois. Maître du jeu, mais bienveillant.

Potter fait mine de me dépasser par la droite je bouge agilement pour rester dans son trajet, lui arrachant un grognement.

-Potter, dis-je. Ne serait-ce pas le temps de finalement parler un peu?

Il hausse les épaules. Il sait comme moi que c'est devenu absurde. Il est temps qu'on communique.

-On n'a rien à se dire, rétorque-t-il.

Encore la même chanson. Et c'est faux, j'ai un procès entier à lui faire passer et également pas mal de trucs à lui faire avouer et regretter. Diplomate, je me retiens : nous n'en sommes pas là.

-Au contraire. J'aimerais bien qu'on reprenne notre conversation là où elle a été interrompue la dernière fois.

-On avait terminé, reprend-il, sérieux.

-Pas moi. Je vais te rafraîchir la mémoire : tu me disais que tu n'étais pas gay. T'en es toujours sûr ?

Après un instant stupéfait, il hausse les épaules. Je sens mon sourire s'élargir. Allez, Potter. Je te connais plus loquace que ça, du temps où tu me détestais… Confronte-moi, juste pour lancer la conversation…

-Je ne veux pas parler de ça avec _toi_.

L'idiot porte une main à son visage. Ah, la baffe qu'il a reçue le hante toujours. Pourquoi ramener ça ? Pourquoi nous ajoute-t-il des barrières ?

-Non, je ne te frapperai plus, dis-je comme une promesse.

Puisqu'il reste neutre, je renchéris :

-Ce n'était pas prémédité. Je ne voulais pas t'humilier. C'est juste à cause de ton copain qui est arrivé et a surpris notre… discussion.

Et surtout qu'il m'aurait vu craquer et t'embrasser.

-Je ne comprends pas, fait Potter.

Je constate tristement qu'il est sincère.

-Pourquoi vouloir me parler si tu en as honte au point de me frapper ? Tu vas me cogner chaque fois que quelqu'un nous surprend ?

Il est idiot. Il ne saisit pas. Il veut que j'avoue que c'était sur un coup de faiblesse ou quoi ? Même si je le disais, il ne serait pas satisfait. Il ne peut pas concevoir que ma seule issue était de lui donner mon poing. Que le coup est même parti tout seul. Pourquoi ne peut-il pas laisser tomber ? Il ne peut pas _comprendre_ !

-Ça ne sert à rien. Tu ne comprendrais pas.

J'hésite. Je ne veux pas l'insulter davantage. Mais il ne peut pas imaginer… Mon image à maintenir… !

-Je regrette. Je … n'aurais pas dû te frapper.

Je me suis presque excusé, Merlin. Ne gaspillons pas mes canons dès les premiers assauts !

Potter me dévisage. Au moins, il n'essaie plus de partir. Je réalise brusquement que ma contenance m'a échappée au cours de ce bref échange et je reprends la face.

Mais… je ne sais plus quoi dire. Le silence s'étend et les secondes passent. Mon masque est figé en un sourire suffisant, mais mon cerveau tourne à toute allure et cherche une avenue à la conversation. Destin, aide-moi ! Qu'est-ce qui nous bloque? Le malentendu ? Le désir ? Bon sang, Potter a raison, nous n'avons rien à nous dire _pour l'instant_. Il y a trop de barrières. Il faut les briser. Il faut les briser !

-Je ne te suis pas, Malfoy. Tu vas devoir m'expliquer.

Bien qu'il ne me regarde pas en disant ces paroles qui me prennent par surprise, je crois bien que ce soit la chose la plus brave qu'il ne m'ait jamais dite. Les yeux grands, je lui fais signe de poursuivre.

-Tu agis bizarrement. On s'est toujours fait la guerre, on se détestait, c'était normal, je ne te demandais pas plus. Puis tu t'es mis à agir bizarrement et je ne comprends _pas_ ce que tu veux.

J'hausse les épaules.

-C'est toi qui ne sais _vraiment_ pas ce que tu veux, dis-je.

-Ok, concède-t-il avec énervement. Je suis gay. Ça va maintenant… ça m'a pris du temps. Et j'ai encore du mal à l'accepter, contrairement à toi, alors donne-moi une chance… mais ça ne change rien. Tu me mènes en bateau, tu fais comme si tu … t'intéressais à moi…

Il lève brusquement ses yeux verts perçants vers moi.

-N'est-ce pas ?

Je manque un pas.

-Pfff.

Pris au dépourvu, c'est ma seule réponse. Il semble que Potter prenne ça pour un acquiescement, et je m'en sens instantanément agressif. Je n'ai rien avoué !

Il poursuit :

-Peu importe ce que tu penses au fond, je ne sais pas à quel jeu pervers tu joues… Mais tu me tournes autour... Si on est … gays tous les deux, je peux comprendre, mais c'est pas ça ! Même si j'ai été tenté de penser qu'être gay faisait de toi quelqu'un de bien et même que ça nous rapprochait, tu restes avant tout Serptendard et horrible, et tu profites de la situation pour ...

Sa phrase perd la route, et il se tait un instant. Mon masque est froid, mais mon coeur bat à toute allure.

-Peu importe, reprend-il encore, comme pour se dégager de ses propos.

Il secoue la tête.

-Tu m'as presque tué juste pour un match de Q_uidditch_! Ensuite tu relances les insultes et la guerre… Et _malgré_ ça, tu recommences à flirter, et je ne comprends _rien _! Pourquoi tu flirts, si tu me _détestes _?

Alors qu'il vide son sac, je constate encore, à ses yeux dilatés, à sa voix rauque, qu'il n'arrive vraiment pas à se figurer ce qui se passe. Je me mords une lèvre. C'est pourtant si simple. Mais comment le lui montrer? Il s'est passé tellement de choses dans ma tête depuis quelques semaines...

-D'où te vient l'idée que je devais te chouchouter tout d'un coup ? On peut se détester et se désirer en même temps !

Je le vois hésiter, et je regrette mes paroles. C'est trop simple. Je dois le rassurer. Je dois… être bienveillant.

Potter secoue la tête à nouveau, fixant maintenant le sol.

-C'est tout ? Non, c'est trop simple, fait-il écho à mes pensées.

Il grogne, et ça me fait quelque chose dans le ventre. Je guette la délibération qui transparaît sur ses traits.

-Allons ailleurs. Je veux bien qu'on parle… si tu m'expliques… Si tu arrêtes de dire n'importe quoi…

_J'ai gagné._ L'excitation monte en moi. Il faut juste que je trouve quoi dire, exactement.

-On va dehors ? suggéré-je.

-Ok.

Sur le chemin, Potter est silencieux. Il marche un peu devant moi, le pas rapide. Je le suis sans rompre le silence. Nous croisons McGonagall, qui nous dévisage sans le dissimuler. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne commentons, se contentant de la saluer d'une même voix.

Alors que nous mettons le nez dehors, Potter me met dans une position très inconfortable. L'air solennel, il s'arrête et parle à nouveau sans me regarder :

-Tu sais ce que tu as dit, ...

-Quoi ? fais-je plus sèchement que voulu.

-Qu'on peut se détester et se désirer en même temps.

Instant de silence.

-Si tu me détestes, je ne veux pas poursuivre cette discussion.

Je reste interdit, et _frustré_. C'est bien ce que je croyais. Il ne peut pas se figurer que j'aie envie de coucher avec lui même si je le hais de toute mon âme ! Qu'est-ce qu'il attend, comme aveu ? Il veut le monde entier à ses pieds, en amour avec lui ou quoi ?! Pourquoi veut-il la paix ? Ce drôle de statu quo n'est-il pas suffisant? Et surtout pourquoi souhaite-t-il qu'on ait besoin de se le _dire, _si on ne se déteste plus?!

Je le regarde rageusement. Potter est tourné vers le parc, me donnant vision de son profil. Il fixe l'horizon où se découpent les arbres de la forêt interdite. Que se passe-t-il dans cette si belle tête? Pourquoi, à nouveau, ajoute-t-il des barrières ? Cette journée doit finir en un baiser, il n'en est pas autrement, c'est le _destin_.

Une idée me vient. Ma voix devient grave.

- Sous les douches… je ne te détestais pas.

Potter me jette un bref coup d'œil en biais. Tendu, j'attends son verdict. Puis, secouant la tête, il reprend sa marche, et j'en conclus que ma réponse est acceptée. Un grand sourire sur les lèvres, je me lance sur ses pas.

Après plusieurs minutes de marche dans l'herbe du parc, nous nous arrêtons à quelques mètres du bord du lac. L'excitation ne parvient pas à me faire oublier la fraîcheur de l'air. Le temps est plus clément que le jour où j'ai été ramené par Michael Cormier, mais le vent me gèle tout de même le bout du nez.

Avisant un arbre, Potter se laisse glisser à sa cime, s'adossant sur le large tronc. Je l'imite sans tarder. Cela est-il donc le lieu où notre second baiser est destiné à avoir lieu ?

-C'est trop étrange, dit Potter.

-Quoi donc ? fais-je franchement.

-D'être assis avec toi, d'avoir une conversation avec toi. Toute ma vie tu as été mon ennemi, sauf les derniers mois qui ont été … encore plus étranges…

La marche a dû le calmer. Commence-t-il à me comprendre un peu ? Le silence plane pendant quelques secondes. Potter ne me regarde pas. Je vois qu'on s'enfonce.

-Peut-être qu'on pourrait essayer de parler d'autre chose, proposé-je.

-De quoi ?

-Pas de nous deux. Même si on essaie de s'entendre, de clarifier la situation, je crois qu'on ne se comprendra pas…

La réalisation s'installe au fil de mes mots. Il est trop tôt. Je ne sais pas quoi lui dire. J'ai l'impression de le tenir entre mes paumes et que n'importe laquelle de mes paroles risquent de l'écraser. Le statu quo est profitable.

-Ok, répond simplement Potter après un temps. Parlons d'autre chose.

-Pas de nous deux, acquiescé-je.

-Pas de nous deux, répète-t-il.

Nos regards se croisent et ça me fait sourire. Ses yeux verts sont traversés d'autre chose. Est-ce ça, de la complicité?

-Alors… tu me dis que tu es gay, maintenant, tenté-je.

Potter rougit.

-Ouais. Je suis aux mecs.

-Tu t'en doutes depuis longtemps ?

La gêne transparaît encore davantage, mais il répond immédiatement.

-Des années… Ça a toujours été là, mais ça collait pas, je ne voulais pas y croire. J'ai vraiment eu du mal à m'y faire… Et puisque je ne connais personne...

-Toi et Weasley vous n'êtes pas … ?

Je sais que non, mais la question est venue toute seule, à cause des suppositions de Blaise. Potter me dévisage, offusqué.

-Bien sûr que non ! On a l'air ensemble?

-Pas vraiment. Peut-être quelques fois.

-Ouch, soupire Harry. Je dois absolument faire attention… Ron est limite homophobe, Ginny le travaille mais je ne peux encore rien lui dire !

-Ah, dis-je d'un ton pacifique. Tu vois, on a ça en commun. Je ne veux rien dire à Blaise non plus.

Potter m'observe un instant, puis reporte son regard sur l'eau. Il reste songeur quelques instants, puis à mon étonnement, il se lance alors dans un long discours de la pression qu'il ressent comment « Survivant » et qu'il ne pense pas avoir le droit d'aimer les hommes… Et que son meilleur ami ne l'accepterait jamais… Il me parle un peu trop longuement de la fille Weasley et de comment il a souhaité que ça fonctionne avec elle, sans succès. Je n'aime pas trop imaginer l'objet de tous mes fantasmes avec elle, mais je l'écoute respectueusement, et avec un intérêt sincère. Ses difficultés sont loin de m'émouvoir, mais j'admets ne jamais vraiment avoir songé à la pression qu'il doit ressentir. Il n'est pas si libre, … il n'est pas libre du tout. Peut-être que je pourrais l'aider…

-Donc… c'est pour ça que j'ai eu du mal, conclut-il. Mais ça va mieux depuis les derniers mois...

-Les derniers mois? Tu me disais pourtant que c'était pas ton truc il peine deux semaines, provoquai-je.

-J'hésitais. C'est pas facile…

-Mais ça paraissait ! Sous les douches aussi d'ailleurs.

Potter se ferme.

-On avait dit qu'on parlait d'autre chose. Pas … de nous deux, et de ça.

J'acquiesce. Rester bienveillant. Respecter nos règles. Fais attention, Draco... ! Cette discussion représente tout. Tout!

-Toi ? reprend Potter quand même, ne semblant pas offusqué. Tu sais depuis longtemps ?

Étrangement, quand vient mon tour de parler, je me trouve la voix faible, hésitant. Je n'ai pas envie de mon confier. Mais je dois tenir le front...

-Toujours su. Plusieurs Serpentards savent aussi. Ce n'est pas tout à fait un secret… Sauf pour Blaise.

- Pourquoi ? demande Potter. Il te plaît ?

Son ton perspicace me donne envie de le taper. Ou non, simplement de le rabrouer. Le rabrouer et me jetant dans ses bras, voilà! Je nie vivement.

-Tu as su comment, pour moi? relancé-je.

-Ah, seulement à cause de comment tu agissais avec moi. Ça ne paraît pas, sinon.

Moment de malaise. On s'approche du « nous » et ne sommes définitivement pas prêts à aborder ce sujet. Je réoriente :

-Je suis quand même content que des ragots sur mon orientation sexuelle ne circulent pas jusque chez les Gryffys, au moins.

Potter me sourit.

-Puis, as-tu déjà eu des expériences … avec des garçons ?

Sa question me prend au dépourvu.

-Je n'ai pas envie de répondre à ça.

-Zabini? tente-t-il.

-Pas du tout. Je t'ai dit qu'il n'a aucune idée que j'aime les mecs !

Il me dévisage avec curiosité. On en est où, là ? C'est beaucoup trop personnel !... En fait, je ne veux pas lui dire que toutes mes tentatives sont restées vaines !

-J'imagine qu'il y a eu au moins le soir où on s'était vu… Et tu attendais quelqu'un… ? fait Potter.

Je me tourne vers le garçon, hargneux. Il veut rire ? Il parle de la soirée avec Anthony Goldstein qu'il a sabotée lui-même en me suivant, et où le Serdaigle ne s'est jamais montré le bec ! Je ravale des cris.

-C'était le soir où tu m'espionnais, opiné-je, le ton piquant.

-Pas du tout ! s'exclame Harry.

Je note qu'il sourit et semble s'amuser. J'en profite.

-Me fais pas rire. Quand je t'ai vu dans le recoin sombre, tu t'es sauvé. Tu étais _clairement_ entrain d'épier mon rendez-vous, pour une raison tout à fait obscure.

-Coïncidence, fait-t-il.

-Mauvais endroit au mauvais moment ? chanté-je, sarcastique.

-Exactement.

Je pousse ma chance un peu plus loin.

-Tu ne m'étais pas hostile, ce soir-là.

La mine de Potter se fane aussi rapidement qu'elle s'était enjouée.

-Ouais, mais tu sais pas longtemps après… Tu m'as poussé de mon balai.

Cul de sac. Je ne lui avouerai _jamais_ que je ne l'ai _pas_ poussé _volontairement _!

-Fausse route, dis-je. On ne parle pas de ça.

Potter sourit, et hoche la tête. S'il sourit même à sa chute de balai, je crois que je l'ai.

Je le regarde espièglement. Madame Destinée me murmure de saisir l'occasion. Ma seule idée est tout à fait ridicule, mais tant pis.

-Malgré tout ça. En dehors de tout ça, ce dont on ne parle pas...

Je lui fais un sourire en coin charmeur, puis poursuis, sans trop savoir où je m'en vais :

-Je me fais des histoires dans la tête, tu sais.

Potter a l'air perplexe.

-Quel genre d'histoires?

-Des histoires avec toi. Et moi.

Avant de poursuivre, je tâte sa réaction:

-C'est correct, ça? Ça ne te brusque pas?

Il fait non de la tête, puis sourit timidement, adorablement. S'il cherche à ce que je l'embrasse immédiatement, il est sur le bord de réussir son coup.

-Comment ça finit, tes histoires? demande-t-il.

J'hausse les épaules.

-Mieux que la réalité, je crois.

-On ne peut pas changer qui nous sommes, dit-il fatidique.

-Non, mais tu arrives très bien à fermer les yeux sur ce que tu ressens, rétorqué-je.

Contrairement à moi. Je crois…

Il fronce les sourcils, la mine préoccupée. Je me retiens d'ajouter quoi que ce soit de fâcheux. Ce moment est trop fragile. Je dois me contrôler et ne saisir que les ouvertures que Potter m'offre...

-Ça se passe quand, ces histoires?

L'ai-je apprivoisé si facilement? C'est lui qui poursuit le jeu! Je ne sais pas où il s'en va, mais je vais lui suivre, cette fois. Il ne sortira pas de cette conversation indemne. J'ai perdu trop d'énergies avec lui. J'ai trop envie de lui. Il faut que le langage trouve une voie pour le convaincre…

-N'importe quand, dis-je simplement.

-...Maintenant, par exemple?

Merlin! Il en met. Ses yeux verts sont brillants, innocents. Mais son invitation ne peut pas être innocente! Potter penche la tête. Il semble hésiter à poursuivre.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait? demande-t-il d'une voix basse.

Je ne réponds pas, regarde le Gryffondor. Il est assis tout prêt de moi. Nos épaules ses touchent. L'instant est parfait. Je pourrais l'embrasser _maintenant_.

-Veux-tu jouer au Quidditch ? demande-t-il soudain en se levant, sans raison visible.

Incrédule, je secoue la tête.

-On n'a pas fini de parler, dis-je.

-On parlera après. Si tu gagnes. Peut-être.

Je suis alarmé. Tu fuis, Potter! Tu es _totalement_ en train de fuir la conversation! Et mon baiser! Je vais te repasser le choixpeau et te ranger chez les sales _Poufsouffles_, ma parole!

-Tu acceptes?

Je me lève, tremblant. Il fait très froid, maintenant. Mon nez est gelé. J'ai peine à croire à l'échange qui vient d'avoir lieu. Potter reste debout devant moi, le visage impénétrable.

Jouer au Quidditch? Il n'a pas son balai. Il n'a pas d'équipement. Le stade est de l'autre côté du parc. Qu'est-ce qu'il raconte?

-Draco, dit-il.

Mon estomac s'envole. Je perds pieds.

-Oublie toute cette conversation. Laisse-moi seulement t'embrasser, lui dis-je.

Je n'ordonne pas. Je le lui demande, parce que je sais qu'il va accepter. Je le sais cette fois.

Il ne répond pas. Son accord est implicite.

Tu parles, Potter! Aller jouer au Quidditch.

Tu es fou.

On ne joue pas au Quidditch. Mes lèvres sont sur les siennes et notre étreinte s'éternise. Je l'embrasse doucement, longuement, indéfiniment. Mes bras parcourent son corps. Ses bras me tiennent contre lui.

Et mon nez se réchauffe contre sa joue.

Je n'ai jamais _réellement_ cru au destin. Mais voilà, Potter et moi, ça doit être écrit quelque part, parce que c'est finalement arrivé.

J'ai la chance que je mérite! Il m'est revenu de lui-même.

Lui et ses yeux verts, et son corps vraiment trop, _trop _désirable.


End file.
